Los cambios de la vida
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella y James son felices. Edward y Victorias son felices. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella conozca a Edward?
1. Vida

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Bella es feliz con James, Edward es feliz con Victoria. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward y Bella se conozcan? ¿Y James y Victoria?

La vida te enseña a amar a quién tienes a tu lado, pero tu no puedes decir a quién amar, eso lo decide el corazón.

**Capítulo 1: Vida**

**BPOV**

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 22 años y vivo en Phoenix. Estoy en 4 de carrera de Literatura y me encanta esta carrera. Tengo un novio increible. Se llama James y es cariñoso, amable, se interesa por mí y es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener (de chicos, claro). Llevamos juntos 3 años y nuestra relación va viento en popa*.

Por otro lado están mi hermano Emmett y mis amigos.

Emmett tiene 24 años y es profesor de gimnasia en el colegio público de Phoenix. La verdad es que parece un monstruo si lo ves, pero si lo conoces ves que es como un osito de peluche, porque es muy amable y por los dos oyuelos que sacó de mamá, que eso hace mucho. Aunque parezca increible, al menos por mi parte, tiene novia. Se llama Rosalie, tiene 24 años y es una chica encantadora. Es una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Alice. Rose es una chica muy guapa, rubia, ojos azules y cuerpo de escándalo, por eso es modelo, aunque no tonta. Pero lo más increible es que comparte con Emmett su afición por los coches, lo que es un alivio para mí.

Rose tiene un hermano gemelo, Jasper. Són idénticos en todo, solo que Jasper es mucho más tranquilo y puede hacer que sientas lo que él está sintiendo en ese momento, todo tipo de sentimientos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS, creo que por eso es psicólogo. Jasper a su vez está con Alice, mi mejor amiga. Alice por así decirlo es una adicta a las compras, ya que por lo menos tiene que ir una vez por día al centro comercial... Alice tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro, que cada punta va para un lado, según Emmett parece una duende, jajaja. Está diseñando su propia linia de ropa, ya que ha acabado la carrera de diseño de moda.

Alice a su vez tiene un gemelo, Edward. Alice dice que es muy guapo, pelo cobrizo, ojos esmeralda y musculoso. A decir verdad yo no puedo opinar, ya que James y yo somos los únicos que no lo conocemos, ya que cada vez que Edward viene pasa algo para que no lo conozcamos. Quizá será cosa del destino, no lo sé.

La verdad es que no esperaba lo que me iba a cambiar la vida cuando conociera a Edward.

* * *

Viento en popa significa que va muy bien, es una expresión española.

Weno espero que os guste de lo que va a ir la historia. Lo tenía pensado hace tiempo. Puede que el primer capítulo sea un poco aburrido, pero así ya conoceis la historia de cada uno, excepto de Edward.

Por cierto me gustaria buscar una Beta, ya que es mi primera historia y me gustaria que alguien antes me dijera si le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba como lo podriamos hacer. Decidme la que quiera ser. Gracias

Saludos, besos y abrazos

Laura


	2. Salida

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Salida**

**BPOV**

Hoy era viernes, y para variar mi querida amiga Alice - nótese el sarcasmo- quiere ir de fiesta. Hoy era la primera vez que me iría de fiesta sin James, ya que está en un viaje con la universidad, porque al estudiar arquitectura hacen un viaje por trimestre*. Acababamos de empezar la uni y ya se iban de viaje... Ojalá mi carrera fuera como la suya.

- ¡Alice no me pienso poner eso!- chillé a mi queridísima amiga Alice.

- Vamos Bella te quedará muy bien- me intentó convencer-

Uf... - Esta bien Alice, tu ganas por ahora.

En cuanto le dije eso empezó a saltar.

Como una hora más tarde Alice había acabado de jugar a Barbie Bella, como dice Emmett.

Rose lleva un vestido rojo strapless, pegado a su cuerpo que terminaba a medio muslo.

Alice lleva un vestido negro ligero por encima de las rodillas con escote en forma de V.

Yo llevo un vestido azul que me deja la espalda al aire libre, pegado al cuerpo que me queda por medio muslo, y las tres llevamos unos zapatos de tacón de aguja a conjunto con nuestros vestidos, y la verdad es que lo único en que puedo pensar es en que me dolerán mucho los pies cuando llege a casa.

Rose y yo llevamos el pelo ondulado, pero yo lo llevo cogido por diferentes partes con rosas azules y Rose lo lleva suelto, y Alice como siempre, una punta para cada lado.

El maquillaje lo llevo simple, a diferencia de ellas. Simplemente llevo un poco de sombra azul, rimel y un poco de brillo de labios que sabe a fresas ( a James le encanta, jajaja).

En cambio ellas llevan los labios de color rojo pasión, raya, rimel y una sombra de ojos muy fuerte, Alice verde y Rose azul, las dos a conjunto con sus ojos.

Cuando bajamos los chicos ya estaban listos, para variar.

- Ya era hora que bajáseis, chicas- dijo Emmett.

- Pues ponte tú a que jueguen contigo Emmet. ¿A que no quieres?- Emmet dijo que no con la cabeza- Pues entonces no te quejes.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Rose. Los cuatro asentimos.

Emmet lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, para variar -nótese el sarcasmo-. En cambio Jasper lleva unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa verde.

Nos fuimos en el Jeep, para ir todos juntos.

Cuando llegamos, sólo me pude reír cuando vi el nombre: "Fruto prohibido". Todos nos reímos menos Alice, que dijo que algo raro sucedería, para variar.

Cuando entramos nos llevaron a una mesa de 6, y el lado que quedaba libre era el de al lado mío, por eso sólo pude pensar en qué estaría haciendo James, pero mis amigos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me llevaron a bailar.

Cuando bailábamos vi a un chico hermoso, ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo que te daban ganas de meter la mano en él y tocarlo.

_¿Pero en qué piensas, Bella? Tú tienes novio, y además, un chico como él no se fijaría en ti. _Así que seguí bailando, pero no podía parar de pensar en él, ycada vez que lo miraba y el me miraba mi corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, cosa que sólo me pasa con James.

De repente pusieron Love game, de Lady Gaga. Rose, Alice y yo chillamos, ya que esta es nuestra canción.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Los chicos se fueron a un lado y nos dejaron a nosotras bailando, y no solo ellas, también los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, cosa que me dio mucha vergüenza.

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game

Empezamos a mover nuestras caderas y empezar a jugar con los chicos que habían cerca nuestro.

Cuando me giré vi que el chico de ojos verdes me miraba y eso hizo que me pusiera a bailar más sensual.

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick (kick?)  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Pero el chico con el que bailaba se pasó y me puso sus manos en mi culo, lo que hizo que me separara de él.

Rose hizo lo mismo y empezamos a bailar entre nosotras.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

Nos rozábamos, poniendo mal a los chicos que estaban en el bar y nos miraban. Siempre hacemos lo mismo, pero el chico de ojos verdes no paraba de mirarme, así que decidí hacer algo muy sensual, se lo dije a Rose y ella se puso detrás de mí.

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad  
I love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y bajé mis caderas conjunto con las de Rose hasta tocar el suelo y subí mirándolo bajo las pestañas, lo que consiguió que el chico se quedara con los ojos como platos y que tragara con la garganta seca.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

¡Objetivo conseguido! Poco más y me pongo a saltar, ¡ lo juro ! _¿Bella que haces? ¿Qué pensaría James de ti si te viera bailar así para alguien que no sea él?_ Ya tuvo que salir mi lado santo...

I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your face and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

Cuando terminamos de bailar pude ver que el chico se tuvo que ir a solucionar su problemilla, bueno mejor problemazo, porque el bulto que tiene ahí abajo es ¡ bastante grande! jejeje

- ¿Bella qué te pasa?- me preguntó Rose.

- Nada, es que hay un chico que no para de mirarme- le dije.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él para que pare de hacerlo, hermanita? - me preguntó Emmett.

- No hace falta, Em, simplemente creo que ha aumentado mi ego- Todos se rieron.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Rose.

- Es el que está apoyado en la pared, el de ojos verdes.

- ¡Bella, está buenísimo!- chilló Rose.

- Rose te recuerdo que tengo novio y que las cosas con James me van perfectamente.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper?- preguntó Rose, cambiando de tema, menos mal.

- Se han ido porque Jasper supongo que tendría el mismo problemilla que el chico desconocido- Emmett se empezó a reír como un loco, y no pude hacelo yo tambien.

- Chicos no os riáis, que son mi hermano y mi cuñada- dijo Rose, aunque luego también se rió.

- ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?- pregunté.

- Claro- dijeron Emmett y Rose.

Después de tres margaritas y un vozka con lima, estaba bastante pedo, y eso no es lo peor, Em y Rose se habían ido y me habían dejado sola.

Mientras bailaba, sentí cómo me cogían de la cintura. Cuando me giré vi al chico de ojos verdes.

Por un momento sentí como me perdía en sus ojos, pero reaccioné.

- Hola- dije

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté, ¡me encantaría saberlo!

- Anthony- ¡qué nombre tan bonito!- ¿y tú?- me preguntó.

- Marie- dije, al fin y al cabo también me llamo así.

- Me ha encantado tu baile- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Sentí cómo me ruborizaba.

- Gracias, aunque veo que has solucionado tu problema- le solté. Mierda, ¡eso me pasa por beber!.

Me apretó de forma que estuviera apoyada en su pecho y me dijo:

- Si tu quieres me ayudas, ese problema aparece en un segundo- me dijo.

¡Dios, tiene razón, lo acabo de sentir!

- Yo... - tartamudeé. ¡ No me lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad me ha dicho eso?

Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, y lo dije, estaba muy pero muy borracha, así que le devolví el beso, haciendo lo que estaba esperando hacer, meter mis dedos por su pelo.

* * *

* La universidad normalmente se divide en tres trimentres ( cada uno de tres meses)

jajaja, ¡ya está!

espero k os haya gustado, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, sobretodo la parte del baile.

Bueno una pregunta: ¿el prox cap quereis que sea un EPOV para que sepais algo de él o sigo desde la parte de Bella?

Por cierto, seguramente actualice el viernes, ya que tenía pensado hacerlo el jueves, pero me será imposible.

Si os ha gustado dejen un review, xfa.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura.


	3. Remordimientos y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Este cap va dedicado a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Remordimientos y recuerdos.**

Me desperté y lo único que podía saber era que tenía un dolor tremendo de cabeza.

Uf, juro que no volveré a beber tanto como anoche.

¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación. Oh, no. Por favor, dime que no, que no he hecho lo que creo que he hecho.

Haber Bella, piensa. Lo último que recuerdo fue que Anthony y yo nos besamos. Genial, no me acuerdo de nada más.

De repente vi a Anthony salir del que se suponia que sería el lavabo.

- Hola dormilona, por fin despiertas - me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Hola Anthony, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté.

- Estás en mi casa, Marie- dijo.

¡Mierda! Supongo que he hecho lo que creo que he hecho. Creo que pensar tanto de buena mañana con esta resaca no me va muy bien, hace que la cabeza me duela más.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- pregunté con temor. Dime que no, por favor...

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada, supongo que anoche bebí mucho. Y hay que ser muy tonto como para despertarte desnudo al lado de una chica desnuda con la que me besé anoche, y no pensar que no pasó algo- me dijo.

- Genial, no tenía pensado hacer algo así. ¿Ésto se puede quedar entre nosotros? Es que yo no soy así, nunca había hecho algo como esto.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco, no sé que me ha pasado- dijo Anthony.

- Bueno... será mejor que me vaya, mis amigos estarán preocupados por mi- le dije.

- Claro- dijo.

Me vestí y me giré a verlo.

- Ya nos veremos- dije.

- Adiós Marie- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Juro que en ese momento sentí cómo me derretia.

- Adiós Anthony.

En ese momento sentí algo raro en mi interior. _Bella será sólo tu imaginación._

Me fui para casa y no podía parar de pensar en qué había pasado esa noche.

Por fin un sábado que me podía quedar en casa.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido, y Rose y Emmett también.

Me pasé todo el día pensando en Anthony, en cómo podría haberle hecho algo así a James.

Al fin el día pasó y decidí ir a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente.

Me bañé, me vestí y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando tocaron el timbre.

Cuando abrí, creo que era la última persona que esperaba ver.

Me besó y lo único que pude hacer fue responderle el beso. Entonces vinieron los recuerdos de esa noche.

Mientras James me besaba sólo podía sentir los labios de Anthony sobre los mios, esa dulce fragancia... _¡Para de pensar en eso Bella!_

( a partir de aquí lo que está en negrita es lo de anthony y bella y lo otro lo de James y Bella)

**Sentí como sus manos se colaban en mi pelo, en la forma en que sus labios atacaban los míos, salvajes pero pasionales.**

Los suyos me atacaban con amor y con algo de pasión, pero era muy diferente. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- Te amo, Bella. No sabes lo que te he hechado de menos.

Lo único que pude hacer en el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos fue corresponderle, hacerle sentir que yo también lo amo.

**Sus manos desabrocharon el nudo de mi vestido que estaba detrás de mi cuello, hacieno que mis pechos estuvieran libres.**

**- Eres hermosa- me dijo, y me empezó a besar en mi cuello, bajando a la parte dónde ahora no había ropa.**

Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor?- me preguntó James- Si no quieres no tenemos porqué hacerlo, Bella.

- Sí que quiero, James, es que te he hechado tanto de menos- le dije mientras le besaba.

Lo único que quería era no sentir las manos de Anthony por mi cuerpo, quería sentir las de James, no engañarme a pensar que las palabras que me dijo Anthony eran ciertas.

**Bajó hasta mis pechos y empezó a besarlos, a morderlos mientras que yo lo único que podía hacer era impulsarme hacia él y gemir.**

**Nunca James me había hecho sentir así. Nunca había hecho que sintiera este fuego que me estaba comiendo por dentro sin que Anthony estuviera dentro de mí.**

**Anthony se separó, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:**

**- Marie, puede que no me creas, pero creo que siento algo por tí, que no es sólo pasión, un calentón.**

**- Por favor Anthony, no me dejes así- gemí.**

James me quitó la camiseta y empezó a besar mi cuello.

- Bella y este chupetón- me dijo.

Creo que me quiero morir. Dios que le digo. _¿Pero cómo no te has dado cuenta, Bella?_ ¡Cállate y piensa que le digo a James!

- James es de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, creo que te sobrepasaste un poquito- le dije. Por favor, creeme.

- Creo que tienes razón, amor. Ahora basta de interrupciones, te quiero para mi y sólo para mi. Bella sabes que eres mía y que siempre lo serás. No serás marcada por otro hombre que no sea por mi- me dijo.

En ese momento sentí miedo, pero se me fue en cuanto James me rompió el sujetador y empezó a lamerme los pechos.

**Me quitó del todo el vestido mientras yo le quitaba su camisa y veía su buen cuerpo. Era bastante musculoso, de esos que lo ves en la playa y se te cae la baba.**

**Me sentó en su escritorio, tirándo todo lo que había en él y nos besamos con furia. Lo único que quería era estar con él, sentirlo dentro de mí.**

**Me empezó e besar el cuello otra vez y no fui más feliz que ladear mi cuerpo para que tuviera mejor acceso.**

**Gruñó y me tumbó del todo en el escritorio, poniéndose encima mío.**

Bajó hasta mi estómago, besando todo mi vientre, como sólo él sabía que me gustaba, y no podía parar de gemir. Me sacó el pantalón y me tumbó en la cama.

Me volvió a besar mientras una de sus manos me tocó mi parte sensible. Sin poder detenerlo se me escapó un grito de placer

- Bella me encanta cuando gritas de placer por mi causa- me dijo James.

**Le rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y ambos gemimos cuando su miembro tocó con el mío.**

**Le hice cambiarse de posición, ya que a mí solo me quedaba una prenda y él estaba totalmente vestido.**

**Me senté sobre él y empecé a besar su cuerpo.**

**Después de deleitarme con su torso volví a su boca. Lo besé profundamente, envolviendo su lengua con la mía, forzando a la suya a permanecer en su boca. Sabía muy deliciosa, dudaba que alguna pudiera tener suficiente. Así que profundicé más, haciéndolo gemir contra mí.**

- ¿Bella te había dicho que eres la chica más sexy que he visto en mi vida?- me dijo.

- Creo que alguna vez me lo habías dicho- gemí- pero basta de hablar por favor.

Me besó, dejándome claro que entendía que lo necesitaba.

Cambié de posición y me puse yo encima de él.

Le quité la camisa y al recordarme lo de Anthony decidí hacerlo con él.

Pareció disfrutar mucho que le besara de forma ruda.

**Le quité los pantalones y decidí que necesitaba que arreglara su problemazo.**

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu problema, Anthony?- le dije de una manera que intentaba ser sexy.**

**- Por favor- me rogó.**

**Así que hice lo que el quería. **

**Después de deshacerme de sus pantalones lo hice de sus boxers, y sólo pude gemir al ver lo grande que era.**

**Anthony cambió la posición y se puso encima mío. Me besó y empezó a deslizar mi tanga hasta quitármelo.**

**Me besó mientras notaba cómo estaba en mi entrada.**

Le quité los pantalones y el me miró de forma rara. La verdad es que le necesitaba y creo que lo notó, ya que en cuanto le quité los pantalones entró en mi.

Me empecé a mover despacio, en círculos, como sabia que le gustaba a James.

Me agaché y le besé. Me cogió de la cintura y me puso debajo de él.

Me empezó a embestir con más fuerza, cosa que hizo que me volviera a acordar de esa noche...

**Me penetró como si la vida le fuese en ello.**

**Cogimos un ritmo y conseguimos mover la cadera a la vez, y la verdad es que me encantaba. Con James nunca lo había hecho de esta forma.**

**Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, para poder sentirlo mejor.**

**Lo atrage hacia mi, necesitaba besarlo. Y Dios como me besó. ¡Creo que ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida! Encima de sexy besa bien, parece un Dios griego.**

Cada vez sentía como iba llegando.

- Más rápido... más- gemí.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Bella- me dijo. Y me embistió más rápido.

Unas embestidas más y llegamos al orgasmo juntos.

Había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido con James, aunque el de Anthony lo supera...

**Cada vez era más fuerte y no podía parar de gemir.**

**James nunca me había hecho sentir algo así.**

**Decidí olvidarme de James y empezar a disfrutar el que sería el mejor orgasme que habría tenido en mi vida.**

**Empezamos a movernos más rápido, más fuerte.**

**Anthony y yo no dejábamos de gemir, hasta que gritámos nuestros nombres y llegamos al orgasmo.**

James salió de encima mío para que nos pusieramos a dormir.

- Buenas noches, amor- me dijo James.

- Buenas noches James.

Y caí en los brazos de morfeo sintiéndome mal por haber engañado a James.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté James ya no estaba, pero había una nota.

_Amor siento no estar aquí cuando te despiertes, pero me ha llamado Jacob y me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo._

_Prometo recompensarte._

_Te amo_

_James_

Genial...

De repente sonó mi móvil.

- ¿Si?- contesté.

- Hola Bella- me saludó Alice.

- Hola Alice. ¿Qué quieres?

- Me acaba de llamar mi hermano y, ¿a que no sabes que?- me preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- ¡Ha llegado a Phoenix!- chilló. Ya podía imaginarmela saltando.

- Me alegro Alice- le dije. Por fin lo conoceria.

- ¿Puedes venir a comer con James? Así lo conocereis por fin- me dijo.

- Claro Alice, ningún problema. A las 2 estoy allí.

- Nos vemos Bella.

- Adiós Alice.

A la 1 me fui a la ducha. Salí y decidí ponerme el vestido negro que tanto le gustaba a James.

10 minutos más tarde llegó James.

- Hola amor- me saludó con un beso.

- Hola- le dije- Por cierto, Alice nos ha invitado a comer a su casa. Dice que Edward está aqui y quiere que vayamos para conocerlo.

- Por supuesto amor- me dijo.- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta ese vestido?- me dijo al oido de forma sexy.

- Te prometo que dejaré que me lo quites, pero luego que tenemos que estar en casa de Alice a las 2.

- ¿Eso es una promesa?- me dijo.

- Te lo prometo- le dije con un beso.

Se pasó a duchar y mientras me maquillé.

Salió de la ducha y se puso unos tejanos y una camisa negra, para ir a conjunto conmigo. Seguro que a Alice le gustará esto.

Fuimos al garaje y sacamos a mi bebé. Mi Astorn martin plateado.

Al cabo de 40 minutos llegamos a casa de Alice, ya que vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Subimos a su casa y nos abrió Emmett, y para variar, me cogió y empezó a darme vueltas por todo el salón.

- ¡Emmett Swan para ahora mismo sino quieres que te eche el desayuno encima!- le grité a mi hermano, y eso fue suficiente para que me bajara.

- ¿Amor, estás bien?- me preguntó James.

- Si, mientras esté separada de Em estaré bien. Rose, de verdad, te tendrían que dar un premio por aguantar a mi hermano- dije.

- Yo también te quiero, hermanita- me dijo Emmett.

- No te preocupes Bella, lo tengo bien enseñado- me dijo Rose mientras me guiñaba un ojo y nos pusimos a reír.

En eso que nos acabábamos de saludar tocaron el timbre.

En ese momento sentí algo raro en mí.

- ¡Edward!- chilló Alice.

- Hola Alice- dijo esa voz. No se porqué, pero me resultaba muy familiar.

Al girarme vi de quién se trataba.

No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

bueno pues aquí otro cap!

como he dicho arriba este cap va dedicado a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, que me dio la idea de hacer un lemmon en este cap.

spero k os aya gustao el cap, es mi primer lemmon i encima doble, jajaja

Por cierto, el cap que viene será en BPOV, pero el siguiente será por parte de EPOV, que también me lo han pedido.

Intentaré actualizar el martes, pero si no lo consigo actualizaré el miércoles por la mañana como mucho tardar.

¡Muchisimas gracias x los review!

Me alegro de que os guste la istoria.

Ahora xfa denle a el botoncito verde.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. Conocidos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Conocidos**

_- ¡Edward!- chilló Alice._

_- Hola Alice- dijo esa voz. No se porqué, pero me resultaba muy familiar._

_Al girarme vi de quién se trataba. _

_No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma._

¡¡¡¡¡¡El chico con ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo y musculoso que decía Alice es Anthony!!!!!!

- ¿Amor estás bien?- me preguntó James- Estás tan blanca como la cal.

- Sí, estoy bien- le dije.

- Bella te presento a mi hermano Edward y a su novia Victoria- dijo Alice- Edward, Victoria, estos son Bella, mi mejor amiga, y James, su novio.

En ese momento supe que nunca me podría perdonar haber engañado a James con el hermano de Alice.

Edward o Anthony, no sabía cómo llamarle, me miró a los ojos y me sumergí en ellos, como aquella noche.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme.

- Hola Edward, encantado- dijo James.

- Igualmente- dijo Edward.

- ¿Amor, qué te pasa? - me preguntó James- Siempre decías que te daba rabia no haber conocido a Edward y ahora que lo conoces no hablas.

Me puse roja como un tomate y todos se rieron. Genial, simplemente genial - nótese el sarcasmo-.

- Hola Edward, encantada- le dije.

Al rozar su mano con la mía sólo pude acordarme de esa noche. Le miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, como estaba haciendo él.

- Encantado Bella- dijo.

Me presenté con Victoria, igual que James y Edward dijo algo que creo que en ese momento me quería morir.

- No sé por qué chicos, pero yo le ponía a Bella de nombre Marie- dijo.

- Y tu tienes cara de Anthony, no sé por qué- le dije mirádolo diciéndole que lo quería matar.

Todos se pusieron a reír, cosa que me hizo salir de la burbuja en la cual me había metido.

- Sabeis, los dos teneis razón- dijo Alice- Edward tu eres Edward Anthony y Bella es Isabella Marie.

- ¡Mary Alice Cullen, no me vuelvas a llamar Isabella sino quieres quedarte sin una amiga!- chillé.

Todos en la sala se pusieron a reír, inclusive Edward.

- Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo Rose.

- A eso quiero llegar yo- dijo Emmett- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa, Bella?

- Ya lo estás haciendo- le dije rodando los ojos mientras los otros reían.

- Muy graciosa hermanita, pero creo que vas a dejar de ser tan graciosa- dijo Em.

- ¿Qué quieres, Em?- dije ya algo enfadada.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho ese chupetón, Bella?- dijo Emmett.

Creo que en ese momento me quedé sin respiración.

Instintivamente puse mi mano en mi cuello, tapando mi chupetón.

Todos rieron menos Edward, quién me miraba diciéndome con la mirada que había sido él.

Cuando se cansaron de reír, James pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y dijo:

- Emmett, sé que es gracioso, pero ya vale. Un chupetón dentro de una pareja es la cosa más normal que hay.

- ¿Y cuándo se lo hiciste, Romeo?- preguntó Emmett, riéndose.

- Pues antes de irme, obvio Em- le dije a Emmett.

Ojalá que no diga nada más.

- Pues cuando fuimos a bailar no lo tenias, hermanita- dijo Em.

Creo que en ese momento iba a pasar a ser hija únija.

Miré a Rose, pidiéndo su ayuda y dijo:

- Claro que lo tenia, osito, lo que pasa es que yo se lo tapé para que no se le viera- declaró Rose, mirándome.

En ese momento supe que después tendríamos una charla.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a comer ya?, es que tengo hambre- dijo Emmett.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad grandote?- le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Claro que no, por eso me quieres tanto- y me dio uno de esos abrazos que te dejan sin respiración.

- Osito si quieres seguir teniendo hermana, suéltala, está muy blanca- dijo Rose.

Creo que amo a Rose por decir las cosas en el momento justo.

Emmett me soltó y me dijo:

- Lo siento, hermanita, sabes que te quiero mucho.

- Yo también Em, yo también- le dije mientras James me abrazaba y me besaba, mientras los demás se reían, todos excepto Edward, quién me miraba a los ojos.

- Vamos al comedor chicos, que ya tengo la comida terminada- nos dijo Alice.

- Ya vamos- dijimos todos.

La mesa la encabezaba Alice, quien a su lado estaba Jasper, luego Rose, luego Emmet, despues Victoria, Edward, yo y James.

Me sentía nerviosa al tener a Edward a mi lado. No sabía bien si se acordaba de esa noche, lo que sí que sé es que sabe quién soy.

Después de cenar a Alice no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer un juego.

- ¿Chicos jugamos a verdad o reto?- chilló Alice.

- De acuerdo- dijeron todos menos Edward y yo.

- ¿Bella, Edward?¿No quereis jugar?- dijo Alice.

- Vale- dijimos los dos a la vez.

Nos colocamos en círculo, con James a mi izquierda y con Rose a mi derecha.

¿A que no adivinan dónde está Edward? Sí, justo delante de mí, como no estoy nerviosa de por si...

Esperaba de todo corazón que no me tocara con Edward...

* * *

ola chics!!!

bueno sé k ace tiempo k subi la nota, xro parece k volvió la inspiración!!!

se k la idea era k ste cap fuera + largo i k el sigiente fuera un EPOV, xro prefiero k el sigiente cap sea desde bella i el otro desde bella.

se k es corto, xro sk kiero preparar mu bn lo k viene aora.

X cierto, kieren decir alguna pregunta de parte de alguno para otro?¿

cualkier pregunta sera puesta i respuesta x mi, tanto verdad kmo reto.

Spero recibir alguno :)

Gracias a mis amigas, sobretodo a yiyi i a maria x su apoyo, de verdad :)

Las cosas an acabado mal, x eso tarde mas en escrivir....

rompi kn mi novio i no tenia muxa idea pa' escrivir, xro me vino aora sta idea i decidi poner, ya k es mejor sto k nada.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Este cap va decidado a **chiiocullen**

Capítulo 5: ¿Verdad o reto?

_- ¿Chicos jugamos a verdad o reto?- chilló Alice._

_- De acuerdo- dijeron todos menos Edward y yo._

_- ¿Bella, Edward?¿No quereis jugar?- dijo Alice._

_- Vale- dijimos los dos a la vez._

_Nos colocamos en círculo, con James a mi izquierda y con Rose a mi derecha._

_¿A que no adivinan dónde está Edward? Sí, justo delante de mí, como no estoy nerviosa de por si..._

_Esperaba de todo corazón que no me tocara con Edward..._

Nos fuimos al comedor, apartamos los muebles y nos sentamos en círculo.

James se puso a mi lado, luego Emmett, Rose, Victoria, Edward, Jasper y, por último, Alice, que se sentaba a mi izquierda. De esta manera tenía a Edward enfrente mío.

- ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Em tal y como un niño que va a abrir un regalo el día de navidad.

- Yo diria que empiece Alice, ya que es la que ha dicho el juego- dije.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo empezamos a jugar.

Alice giró la botella y le tocó a Emmet.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Em?- preguntó Alice.

- Reto por supuesto, Alice. Sino no sería un hombre- dijo Em. Todos rodamos los ojos menos él.

- No puedes tocar a Rose durante esta noche- dijo Alice.

- ¡Alice no me puedes hacer esto!- dijo Rose.

- Vamos Rose, porque Emmett no te toque por unas horas no te pasará nada. Además, piensa que luego será mejor.- dijo Alice riéndose.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Edward?- dijo Em.

- Verdad- dijo Edward.

- ¿Con cuantas chicas has tenido sexo contando a Victoria?- dijo Em.

Todos sabiamos que iba a decir eso, era la típica pregunta de Em para alguien a quién no lo conocía lo suficiente.

- Cuatro- dijo un Edward dudoso.

- Pues yo solo se tres conmigo, Edward- dijo Victoria enfadada- ¿Quién es la cuarta si se puede saber?

- La cuarta es Marie, una chica que conocí una noche de discoteca, el típico rollo de una noche- dijo Edward, muy seguro.

Juro que en ese momento mi corazón se encogió. Tuve que bajar la mirada, ya que tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

¿Un rollo de una noche? Eso es lo que había sido yo para él. Yo creí ver que entre nosotros había una conexión increible cuando estuvimos juntos, una conexión que luego no sentí con James.

- Vaya, vaya, y yo que me pensaba que eras un semental- dijo Em riéndose, ganándose una colleja por parte de Rose.

- Auch, ¿qué hice, bebe?- dijo Em.

- Calladito estás más guapo, osito.- dijo Rose.

Todos nos pusimos a reír.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia- dijo Em haciendo morritos y sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Bueno, sigamos- dijo Alice.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Rose?- dijo Edward.

- Verdad- dijo Rose.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez, con quién y dónde?- dijo Edward.

Vaya, esa pregunta no me la esperaba por parte de Edward.

- A los 16. Con Royce, entonces mi novio. En su habitación.- dijo Rose.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Bella?- dijo Rose, miándome directamente a los ojos.

- Verdad- dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

- ¿De verdad te gustó el chico de ojos verdes? ¿Os conocisteis? ¿Os besasteis?- dijo Rose.

- Sí que me gustó de verdad, sí que nos conocimos y sí, nos besamos- dije lo último murmurando y bajando la cabeza.

- Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Bella- me dijo James poniéndose de pie.

- Pero James, estaba borracha. Además, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida. Ese beso no significo nada, - ni acostarme con él- te lo prometo- le dije, aunque en el fondo sabía que mentía.

Noté como todos habían cortado la respiración ante mi confirmación. Miré a todos y me paré en Edward, quién tenía los ojos llorosos. Prometo que en ese momento casi se me para el corazón. ¿Edward llorando por lo que había dicho? _Para de pensar en él y piensa en buscar una forma de arreglarlo con James, sabes que él te ama, Bella. _Por una vez mi consciencia tenía razón.

- Bella, yo...- dijo James.

No le dejé terminar, ya que me levanté, lo abracé y le besé, intentando demostrarle todo lo que lo amo, porque lo amo, ¿no?

No lo sé... no me puede quitar a Edward de la cabeza, la forma en que me hizo sentir cuando estuvimos juntos, como me besaba, me acariciaba... Me hizo sentir querida y protegida.

Me separé de James y me dijo:

- Está bien, amor, yo también te amo, cualquiera puede fallar una vez- dijo mirándome a los ojos, los suyos llenos de amor.

Eso me hizo sentirme bastante mal, ya que yo había estado pensando en Edward cuando le besaba. ¿Eso significa que amo a Edward? _No puede ser, imposible_ me decía una y otra vez.

- ¿Seguimos jugando?- dijo Alice.

- Ok- dijimos James y yo.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Victoria?- dije.

- Verdad- dijo Victoria.

- ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor, tu primer novio, tu primer beso?- dije.

- Mi primer amor fue Riley, él fue mi primer novio, pero mi primer beso fue con Laurent en una apuesta- dijo Victoria.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Bella?- dijo Victoria.

- Verdad- dije un poco extrañada porque me hubiera dicho a mi.

- Te devuelvo las preguntas. ¿Primer amor, primer novio y primer beso?- dijo Victoria.

- Mi primer amor fue Jacob. Él fue mi primer novio, y él fue con quién me di mi primer beso.- dije. No me gustaba hablar de ese tema, ya que James trabaja con Jacob, aunque despues de todo, Jacob aceptó que rompiera con él y que saliera con James. Nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos.

De repente me empecé a encontrar muy mal, no sé que me pasaba.

- Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?- me dijo James con ternura.

- No lo sé, de repente me he empezado a encontrar mal- le dije.

- Será mejor que te tumbes un rato- dijo Rose- Edward, llévala a la habitación de invitados- prácticamente lo obligo.

Cuando Rose me miró, supe que era para que Edward y yo habláramos a solas.

Edward me cargó como si tuviera el peso de una pluma y me llevo a la habitación.

Una vez allí me dejo en la cama y me dijo:

-Así que estabas muy borracha, lo nuestro no significo nada- me dijo con voz dura.

En ese momento no quería discutir, pero el había empezado.

- Te suena de algo "la cuarta es Marie, una chica que conocí una noche de discoteca, el típico rollo de una noche"- dije imitando su voz.- Tú no nadie para hablar sobre esto, Edward.

No sabía que me pasaba, pero de repente me encontré llorando.

- Edward déjame sola, por favor- dije girándome para que no viera mis lágrimas.

- Sólo quiero aclararte algo- dijo Edward- no fuiste solo un rollo de una noche, fuiste algo más- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

En ese momento solo me quería morir. ¿Primero me dice una cosa y luego otra? ¿Me habrá dicho la verdad? ¿Habrá sentido la misma conexión que yo?

Sólo sé que tengo muchas preguntas que responder- me dije mentalmente.

Me sentía muy cansada, así que me quedé dormida pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward.

ola chicas!

aqui otro cap, jejeje

se que e tardao muxo, xro sk no he podido escribir.

Primero mi abuela murió el dia 4 de este mes, i la verdad sk lo ultimo que queria era escribir, aunke dejaba comentarios a la gente que actualizaba, ya que se que los reviews dan muxa fuerza pa' seguir escribiendo.

Luego, empecé 1 de bachillerato y estoi llena de examenes, tengo uno cada dia y es mu complicado encontrar tiempo pa' escribir, asi que intentare actualizar cuando pueda. **Solo pido paciencia.**

Este cap, como pone arriba, va dedicado a **chiiocullen**, ya que me lo pidio i io encantada de decicarselo :)

X cierto, se que es corto, xro sk kiero empezar con el EPOV, i creo k tal i como lo e dejao es la mejor forma pa' empezar la parte de Edward :)

El proximo sera bastante largo, ia k explica la istoria asta aora xro por parte de Edward: lo que sintió cuando vio bailar a Bella, cuando le presento a James como su novio, cuando dijo a James que le beso xk estaba borracha, cuando le dijo que fue mas k un rollo, .....

en fin, todo! XD

tambien kiero dar las gracias a **Lady-Diva, chiiocullen, Mauge (), meRii's Little Mind** por sus comentarios.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para dejarme un review, sois mi gasolina :)

Xfa se k ai mas favoritos i alertas, dejen un review solo diciendo si os gusta o no, si?¿

solo eso, pa' saber si tengo k cambiar de rumbo la istoria o les gusta como la voi planteando.

Denle al botoncito verde, please :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	6. Mi vida, ¿empieza a cambiar?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Este cap va decidado a **just Forbidden** y el lemon a **iOvs Anna Cullen Ross**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Mi vida, ¿empieza a cambiar?

**EPOV**

La verdad es que creo que, ahora mismo, soy una de las personas más felices del planeta. Tengo 22 años, tengo el trabajo que siempre he soñado, ser médico aunque este en prácticas me encanta, y tengo a mi lado a mi hermosa Victoria.

Llevamos 4 años juntos, y la verdad es que somos igual o más felices que el primer día, incluso estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio.

Por otra parte tengo a mi pequeña duende, mi hermana gemela. Ella ha sido mi gran apoyo cuando he tenido problemas, al igual que yo el suyo.

Siempre nos hemos contado todo, por eso sé que ella es feliz al lado de Jasper y la verdad, porque no decirlo, Jasper me cae estupendamente. Sé que ama a mi hermana, al igual que ella a él.

Jasper tiene una hermana, Rose, quién es toda una modelo, y tiene a su lado a Emmett, una persona que por así decirlo, te impone cuando lo ves, pero luego lo conoces y ves que es una persona encantadora.

Emmett tiene una hermana, Bella, a la que nunca he conocido, pero ahora que me voy a vivir a Phoenix, supongo que por fin la conoceré. Tiene que ser una persona increible, ya que mi hermana habla maravillas de ella.

......

Hoy había decidido irme de fiesta, ya que Vicky, como llamo con cariño a Victoria, se había ido a ver a sus padres.

Decidí irme a una discoteca que se llama "Fruto prohibido", la verdad es que entré porque su nombre me hacía mucha gracia, aunque al entrar tuve una sentación un poco extraña.

Cuando estaba bailando, de repente me encontré con unos increibles ojos chocolates que me hipnotizaron.

Se giró y seguió bailando, y la verdad es que se movía con gracia. _Edward deja de pensar en ella, ¿qué pensaría Victoria si te viera mirándo así a esa chica y pensando esas cosas?_

Uf... mi mente tiene razón- pensé, así que seguí bailando.

De repente empezó a sonar Love game, de Lady Gaga, una canción que le encanta a Vicky.

Al acordarme de ella no pude evitar mirar a esa chica. Ella y sus dos amigas chillaron, la verdad es que no entendía nada hasta que se pusieron a bailar.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Los dos chicos que estaban al lado de las tres se apartaron y incluso todos los de su alrededor.

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game

Empezaron a mover sus caderas y a jugar con los chicos que estaban a su lado. Me encantaría ser el que está con la chica de ojos chocolates. _Edward, deja de pensar en eso_- me dijo mi lado santo- pero es que no puedo...

Cuando se giró y me vió se puso a bailar más sensualmente, y la verdad es que la chica está buenísima.

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick (kick?)  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

¡¡¡El chico que bailaba con ella le tocó el culo!!! ¿Pero de qué va? _Edward y a ti qué te importa?_

Se separó de él y se puso a bailar con las otras dos chicas. Me suenan bastante... _Edward es imposible que las reconozcas con la poca luz que hay_- es verdad.

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

Se empezaron a rozar, y la verdad es que con esa imagen empezó a correr un fuego que reconocía muy bien por mi cuerpo. Simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, la forma en que bailaba....

La chica se puso delante de la otra y me miró directamente a los ojos.

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad  
I love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Bajó sus caderas junto con las de la chica hasta tocar el suelo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Vicky nunca había bailado asi conmigo!

Subió mirandome a través de las pestañas y me la quedé mirandola con los ojos como platos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar, ya que tenía la garganta seca.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

Siguieron bailando de forma sensual hasta que la canción terminó.

I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your face and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
or you win the game  
through the love game

Vale, creo que tengo que ir a solucionar mi problema. Así que me fuí al lavabo.

La verdad es que solucionar este problema tu solo no es muy agradable....

Al cabo de un rato salí del lavabo y me quedé mirandola. Habló con su amiga y esta me miró.

Como ví que no la dejaban sola, me fuí a beber.

Después de 5 margaritas y un vozka con lima para terminar, me giré y ví que estaba bailando sola, asi que antes de que alguien se pusiera a bailar con ella fuí hasta su lado y le cogí de la cintura.

Se tensó, pero se giró y al ver quién era se relajó y me miró a los ojos.

- Hola- me dijo. ¡Su voz es preciosa!

- Hola- le contesté.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó mientras empezaba a bailar pegada a mí.

- Anthony- le dije.

Nunca había hecho algo así y no quería que supiera mi nombre, por eso le dije mi segundo.

- ¿Y tu?

- Marie- me dijo.

La verdad es que es un nombre bonito.

- Me ha encantado tu baile- le dije lo más sensualmente posible.

_¿Qué dices Edward? _Mierda, creo que hablo demasiado cuando estoy borracho.

- Gracias, aunque veo que has solucionado tu problema- me dijo.

¿Había visto lo que ella me ocasionó?

La apreté de forma en que estuviera apoyada en mi pecho y le dije:

- Si tu quieres me ayudas, ese problema aparece en un segundo- le dije, ya que al decirme eso mi "problema" volvió a revivir.

- Yo....- tartamudeó.

No me lo pensé dos veces y la besé. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, la forma enque se sincronizaron fue increible....

Lo último que sentí fue que metió sus manos por mi pelo, profundizando el beso.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza increible.... juro que no volveré a beber por un tiempo- me dije a mi mismo.

Me giré y a mi lado me encontré a Marie, la chica de anoche...

Aunque la verdad es que solo me acuerdo de que nos besamos... ¿llegamos tan lejos? Al ver su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío no tuve confusiones, habíamos estado juntos.

Me dirigí al baño, ya que me quería dar una ducha, pero como se me olvidó la toalla tuve que salir por una.

Cuando salí me encontré a Marie mirándome fíjamente.

- Hola dormilona, por fin despiertas - le dije mirándola a los ojos. ¿Dormilona? ¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

- Hola Anthony, ¿Dónde estoy?- me preguntó

- Estás en mi casa, Marie- dije.

Se quedó un rato pensativa y luego dijo:

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- preguntó con temor.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada, supongo que anoche bebí mucho. Y hay que ser muy tonto como para despertarte desnudo al lado de una chica desnuda con la que me besé anoche, y no pensar que no pasó algo- dije.

- Genial, no tenía pensado hacer algo así. ¿Ésto se puede quedar entre nosotros? Es que yo no soy así, nunca había hecho algo como esto- me dijo.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco, no sé que me ha pasado- dije.

- Bueno... será mejor que me vaya, mis amigos estarán preocupados por mi- me dijo.

- Claro- dije.

Se vestió y se giró a verme.

- Ya nos veremos- dijo.

- Adiós Marie- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento sentí algo raro en mi interior.

- Adiós Anthony.

Cuando se fué decidí pasarme a bañar. La verdad es que no podía parar de pensar en ella._ ¿Edward, te recuerdo que tienes novia?_ Estúpida consciencia. Ya lo sé, pero es que me siento raro. Vale, esto es muy extraño. ¿Porque le tengo que dar explicaciones a mi consciencia? Decidí que era mejor ignorarla.

Entonces pensé en ir a dar un paseo, asi que salí de la ducha, me cambié y salí a dar una vuelta.

Mientras caminaba pasé por la discoteca "Fruto prohibido". Aquí es donde estuve anoche, y sin ni siquiera imaginarmelo me vinieron recuerdos...

Nos besamos en la pista, los dos queriendo sentir más del otro....

Los siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos en mi departamento...

**Flashback:**

Enredé mis manos en su pelo y la besé de forma salvaje pero a la vez pasional.

Desabroché el nudo de su vestido que estaba detrás de su cuello, haciendo que pudiera ver sus pechos. Eran redonditos, la medida perfecta, ni mucho ni poco, cosa que me hizo gemir.

- Eres hermosa- le dije, y dirigí mis labios hacia su pezón.

Los mordía, los chupaba, y ella me impulsaba a seguir, ya que no paraba de gemir y de impulsarse hacia mí.

Era increible sentir como se derretía en mis brazos.

Me separé de ella, se lo tenía que decir.

- Marie, puede que no me creas, pero creo que siento algo por tí, que no es sólo pasión, un calentón.

- Por favor Anthony, no me dejes así- gimió.

Le quité del todo su vestido mientras ella me quitaba mi camisa.

La senté en mi escritorio mientras tiraba todo lo que había en el y nos besábamos con furia.

Le empecé a besar el cuello otra vez y me ladeó la cabeza, de forma que tuviera mejor acceso. Eso hizo que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho y que la tumbara del todo sobre el escritorio para ponerme encima de ella.

Me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, y ambos gemimos cuando mi miembro se encontró con su centro.

Me hizo cambiarme de posición, quedando yo debajo de ella y ella sentada encima mío.

Me empezó a besar el cuello, hombros, pecho, me hace vibrar con sólo sentir sus labios contra mi piel...

Subió y me besó profundamente, envolviendo su lengua con la mía, forzando la mía a permanecer en mi boca. Dios mío sabe increible... Profundizó más, haciéndome gemir....

Creo que este ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida...

Me quitó los pantalones y se quedó mirando mi entrepierna.

- ¿Quiers que te ayude con tu problema, Anthony?- me dijo de una forma increiblemente sexy.

- Por favor- le rogué.

Se desizo por último de mis boxers, y gimió al ver lo grande que era, así que aproveché su distracción para cambiar posiciones y ponerme encima suyo.

La besé mientras le quitaba su tanga y me acomodé en su entrada.

La penetré muy fuerte, necesitaba sentirla, estar dentro de ella. Jamás me había sentido así con Victoria, necesitando estar tan rápido dentro de ella.

Cogimos un ritmo y conseguimos mover las caderas a la vez, y la verdad es que Marie me estaba volviendo loco por segundos.

Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que pudiera penetrarla mejor. Me atrajó hacia ella para que la besara, y no se lo negué. La besé con toda la pasión que tenía en ese momento, y creo que funcionó, porque gimió en mi boca.

Cada vez era más fuerte, y Marie no paraba de gemir, lo que me hacía que me enloqueciera más.

Empezamos a movernos más rápido, más fuerte.

Marie y yo no parábamos de gemir, hasta que gritamos nuestros nombres y llegamos al orgasmo.

**Fin del flashback**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ola chicas!!!!

siento dejarlo así, xro sk e pensao en dividir el cap de EPOV en 2 pa' esplicarlo todo bn, jejeje

bueno, kmo pone arriba ste cap va dedicado a just Forbidden, xro el lemmon x supuesto va dedicado a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, persona k te inspira pa' acer un lemmon, jejeje

Bueno, aora intentare actualizar 1 vez x semana, ya k los examenes empiezan a bajar....

kiero dar las gracias a : **Mauge (), Giselle (), chiiocullen, miraura, just Forbidden **por sus comentarios, sois mi gasolina, de verdad :)

Dejen un review diciendo si les a gustao o no, si?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. Nota importante, leer

Ola!!!

kiero k sepais k sta nota es para avisaros de algo

me cuesta muxo situarme desde EPOV, x lo k solo escribiré en BPOV.

si la gente kiere EPOV, escribire un fic a parte

bueno kiero k sepais k mañana al fin actualizare, jejeje

tengo 2 caps mas i tengo todo lo k keda de istoria en mi cabeza, jajaja

x cierto, keria aceros una encuesta.

**team edward o team james?¿**

no borraré la nota, la dejare para futuras personas k lean la istoria i entiendan xk no escribo en EPOV.

diganme su team, xfa

nos leemos mañana

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Ya no puedo negarlo más

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 8: Ya no puedo negarlo más

_- Sólo quiero aclararte algo- dijo Edward- no fuiste solo un rollo de una noche, fuiste algo más- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_En ese momento solo me quería morir. ¿Primero me dice una cosa y luego otra? ¿Me habrá dicho la verdad? ¿Habrá sentido la misma conexión que yo?_

_Sólo sé que tengo muchas preguntas que responder- me dije mentalmente._

_Me sentía muy cansada, así que me quedé dormida pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward._

**BPOV**

Cuando me desperté, James estaba junto a mí, abrazándome por la espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a ir, de que lo fuera a dejar.

Al decir eso me puse a pensar. ¿Yo realmente quiero a Edward? Ayer cuando dijo que no había significado nada para él me sentí mal, como rechazada. Nunca me había sentido así, el dolor que se hizo en mi pecho…

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando James se movió, indicándome que se había despertado.

- Hola mi amor- dijo James

- Hola- le dije.

No me puedo creer que piense en Edward teniendo a James.

- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida- me dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Me puse a llorar, no le podía hacer esto a James, simplemente no podía.

Me abrazó y esperó hasta que el llanto disminuyó y los sollozos se terminaron.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor?- me preguntó dulcemente James.

- Es que me acabo de acordar del sueño malo que he tenido- le dije, dándole una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes amor, ya ha pasado, estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar- me consoló.

¿Cómo me puedo merecer a James? ¿Cómo le puedo hacer daño de esta manera?

No puedo decirle nada, sólo intentar volver a enamorarme de él, intentar no volverme a encontrar con Edward.

Los días fueron pasando y no sabía nada de los chicos ni de mi hermano, cosa rara en Alice, así que decidí llamarla.

- Hola Alice- le dije.

- Bella- me dijo Alice. ¿Estaba llorando?

- Alice, ¿qué te pasa, por qué lloras?- le pregunté.

- Es Edward, está en el hospital- me dijo.

En ese momento mi corazón dejó de latir, para de repente hacerlo muy rápido.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- le pregunté.

- Ha tenido un accidente de coche, junto con Victoria- me respondió.

- Pero, ¿está bien?- le pregunté, llena de pánico

No, no, no, Edward tenía que estar bien, no le podía haber pasado nada.

- Edward está bien, pero Victoria está en coma- me explicó

- Alice, ¿por qué no me has llamado? Podría haber estado allí contigo, apoyándote- le dije, aunque estaba pensando en Edward más que en Alice.

- ¿No querrías apoyar a Edward en vez de a mí?- me preguntó Alice.

Vale, eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, o que Alice leyera mentes a distancia o que supiera lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, y eso me hizo palidecer.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Alice?- le preguntécon temor.

- ¿Crees que no me fijé en como os mirábais, como os poníais tristes cuando hacíais comentarios para que vuestras parejas no notaran nada raro en vosotros? Otra no lo habría visto, pero soy yo, Bella. Edward es el chico de la discoteca, ¿verdad? El chico con el que te besaste. Pude ver que la cara de Edward se ponía triste cuando dijiste eso, igual que tú cuando él dijo que sólo fue un rollo de una noche- me dijo.

- Alice, yo...- la verdad es que no sabía que decirle.

- Sólo quiero saber la verdad, Bella. Saber por qué mi hermano no tiene ese brillo en los ojos cuando ve a Victoria, por qué se pone triste cuando ve que te besas con James, el por qué de sus lágrimas cuando salió de la habitación donde tú estabas. No me podéis engañar, Bella. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano?- vaya, de verdad que Alice es perceptiva.

- Alice, la verdad es que prefiero hablarlo en persona, ¿aún estáis en el hospital?- le pregunté.

- Sí, ¿pero porqué quieres quedar aquí? Podría ir a tu casa- me dijo.

- Necesito verle, Alice, para saber que está bien- le dije.

- Vale, te espero en la planta 4. Estamos en el Hospital General de Phoenix- me dijo.

- Vale, Alice. Salgo para allí.

Colgué y me cambié de ropa, no podía ir con el pijama.

Me reí ante mi ocurrencia.

Me puse mis tejanos con una blusa azul de manga corta con un poco de escote y mis queridas botas negras de tacón alto.

Me dejé el pelo suerto, haciendo que cayera en suaves hondas.

Cogí a mi bebe, mi aston martin (en mi perfil) y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegué me encontré el coche de Rose, supongo que estaría llí para dar ánimo a Edward. Aparqué a su lado, ya que había un hueco vacío.

Me dirigí al ascensor y pulsé el número 4, y mientras el ascensor subía, sólo podía rezar todo lo que me sabía para que allí no estuvieran los padres de Victoria.

Al salir del ascensor, me dirigí hacia la derecha, dónde ponía habitaciones.

Al llegar me giré y vi a la família de Edward y a la de Victoria. También estaban Rose y Jazz, y supongo que Em llegaría más tarde.

En cuanto Edward levantó la mirada, me fijé en sus ojos. Juro que en ese momento me quería desfallecer, se veía un dolor intenso en sus preciosos ojos.

Lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y sus lágrimas bajando por mi cuello, dónde había escondido su cara.

ola!

siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se k no ai escusas...

xro bueno ia lo explike en la nota del cap anterior.

Me cuesta muxo escribir en EPOV, i la inspiracion no era igual, asi k decidi seguir por BPOV.

Kmo sé que les ice esperar muxo, les dejo un adelanto del sigiente cap:

_- ¿Robert?- le pregunté._

_Levantó su mirada y la posó en la mía._

_..._

_- ¿Familiares de la señorita Victoria?- preguntó Rob._

_- Nosotros- dijo Edward, poniendo su mano en mi cintura._

_Me giré y miré a Edward, y no me pude creer lo que vi en sus ojos. ¿Edward celoso de Rob?_

jejeje, os gusta el adelanto?¿?¿

garcias x sus reviews a: **lore_la_mejor_hiphop!, , just Forbidden, Ericastelo, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, Miraura, Mauge**

muxisimas gracias, de verdad, son mi gasolina :)

dejen un ermoso review kn vuestra opinión, xfa.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	9. Lo que siento al estar junto a él

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 9: Lo que siento al estar junto a él.

_En cuanto Edward levantó la mirada, me fijé en sus ojos. Juro que en ese momento me quería desfallecer, se veía un dolor intenso en sus preciosos ojos._

_Lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y sus lágrimas bajando por mi cuello, dónde había escondido su cara._

**BPOV**

Edward estuvo en mis brazos hasta que se calmó.

Si te digo la verdad, me sentía segura, completa sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban y los míos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, una de mis manos yendo de arriba a abajo en su espalda y la otra en su pelo, masageándoselo.

Se separó de mí y vi en sus ojos la tristeza que tenía.

Pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, y él cerró los ojos mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas casi secas que había en su cara.

Cuando terminé, le di un beso en su mejilla, ahora seca, y le volví a abrazar. Me alegró mucho que me volviera a envolver con sus brazos y que no me rechazara.

Después de un rato así, sólo disfrutando de nosotros, me separé de él sólo para ver a su família mirándonos.

Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé hacia donde estaba Alice.

Todos fijaron su mirada en mí cuando llegué con Edward. Su mirada pasaba de mi cara a nuestras manos entrelazadas y viceversa.

Cuando iba a ablar salió un chico de la habitación en la que estábamos fuera.

Ese era...

- ¿Robert?- le pregunté.

Levantó su mirada y la posó en la mía por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Después sonrió.

- Bella- me dijo.

Avanzó y me abrazó. De verdad que lo había hechado de menos.

Robert se había convertido en mi hermano, siempre me salbaba de todo y de todos en el instituto cuando Em no estaba. Nos tuvimos que separar cuando él se fue a la Universidad. Tiene la edad de Emmett.

La verdad es que no ha cambiado para nada. Sigue siendo tremendamente sexy con sus ojos azules y ese pelo rebelde, como el de Edward.

Al pensar en él salí de mi ensoñación.

Me separé de él, se giró y preguntó:

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Victoria?

- Nosotros- dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Me giré, miré a Edward y no me puedía creer lo que vi en sus ojos, ¿celos?

Si supiera la verdadera razón de mi relación con Robert supongo que no los tendría.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Pues... no está muy bien, no evoluciona como esperábamos, es lo único que os puedo decir.

- Rob- le llamé. Se giró y me sonrió.- Dime la verdad sobre Victoria, sabes de sobra que a mi no me puedes guardar nada.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Rob simplemente bufó, ya que yo sabía que no se podía resistir a mis encantos de "hermanita pequeña".

- Victoria tiene el hígado y el estómago afectado, es por eso que la mantenemos en coma, así se puede recuperar más pronto. Pero está tardando más de lo que esperábamos, y es eso lo que me preocupa- confesó.

Los padres de Victoria se abrazaron, y el abrazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura se hizo más fuerte. Yo simplemente me giré, lo abracé y dejé que llorara.

- ¿Quienes son los familiares directos?- preguntó Rob.

Como nadie decía nada, solo lloraban, decidí intervenir.

- Ellos dos son los padres de Victoria, Peter y Charlotte- le dije, señalándolos.- y él es Edward, su novio- mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, haciendo que todo el mundo me mirara.

- Y, ¿quienes sois vosotros?- preguntó Rob señalando a los Cullen.

- Yo soy Carlisle Cullen- dijo Carlisle- ella es mi esposa Esme, y ellos mis hijos, Alice y Edward- dijo señalándolos.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó.

- Somos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, mi hermano es la pareja de Alice- dijo Rose.

- De acuero, sólo pueden pasar a ver a Victoria los familiares directos- dijo Rob.

- De acuerdo- dijeron todos.

Edward se separó de mí para entrar en la habitación y sentí como había un hueco en mi interior.

Alice vió algo en mí, porque se alejó de su família, se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? me pregunté.

Al cabo de un rato, me relajé y nos fuimos junto con los Cullen.

- Bella yo...- dijo Alice, pero fue interrumpida.

- Bella- dijo Rob.

Levanté la cabeza y clavé mi mirada en la suya, aquellos mares azules donde solía perderme tanto.

- Dime-le contesté.

- Es tu padre, lo acaban de ingresar- me dijo.

De repente me sentí palidecer, me costaba mucho respirar.

- Bella relájate- me dijo Rob- inspira, expira, inspira, expira- hice lo que me dijo y poco a poco me fui relajando- Muy bien, así Bella.

Cuando me tranquilicé le pregunté:

- Pero Rob, esta bien, ¿verdad? Dime que sí, por favor.

No sé en que momento había empezado, pero no podía parar de llorar.

De repente sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y una mano pasándome por la espalda, intentando en vano que me tranquilizara.

Cuando reconocí ese aroma, me abalancé sobre él y me junté tanto como pude a él, y me aferré como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Calma Bella- me pidió Edward.

Cuando me calmé, me separé de él, y mirándome a los ojos me limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, tal y como yo lo había hecho con él antes.

Me levanté y fijé mi mirada en la de Rob.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté.

- Le han disparado. Ahora mismo lo están operando- me informó Rob.

- Rob, por favor, dime que no le han dado donde tenía la otra bala- le supliqué.

Al ver que no contestaba, me levanté y fui hacía él.

- ¡Maldita sea, Rob!¡Dímelo!- le exigí.

ola!

volví el viernes!

i la verdad sk espero k siga asi, jajaja

x cierto! una cosa importante:

casi tengo terminada la istoria!

seran 19 caps con el epílogo.

asi k ya llevamos mas o menos la mitad, jeje :)

Aqui el adelanto del siguiente cap:

_- ¡Emmett!- fue lo único que pude decir._

_..._

_- No me importa, sólo quierp que sepa que estoy con él a su lado- le expliqué._

jejeje les gusto el adelanto?¿?

muxisimas gracias x sus reviews a: ginebralocacullen, Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore, Tast Cullen, Gissy, .

Chicas muxas gracias! sois mi gasolina :)

Dejen un hermoso review, xfa :D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	10. Família

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 10: Família.

Rob bajó su mirada y no me dijo nada.

- ¡Maldita sea, Rob, dime qué pasa!

Cómo seguía sin contestar, decidí utilizar mi técnica.

- Robert Thomas Pattinson, o me dices que pasa con mi padre o te las verás con Em, y sabes de sobras que justamente no es muy delicado cuando se trata de la família- le dije, amenazándole.

Todo el mundo me miró sorprendidos.

- Sí, Bella, le han dado dónde tenía la otra bala- me dijo por fin Rob, susurrando.

- Pero...- mi voz se quebró.

- Bella, tranquila, todo irá bien- me dijo Rob, intentando tranquilizarme.

- No Rob, no lo entiendes. Si le daba otra bala por la zona dónde tenía la otra su cuerpo no lo soportaría- le dije, poniéndome a llorar.

Rob se acercó a mí y me abrazó, intentando consolarme, cosa que resultó imposible.

- Bella o te tranquilizas o te tendré que poner un calmante, tu escojes- me dijo Rob.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía tranquilizarme, la vida de mi padre está en juego.

- Edward, tío, lo siento mucho- dijo Emmett.

¿Porqué tenía que llegar ahora?

- ¿Bells?- me preguntó.

Yo simplemente me lancé a sus brazos, necesitaba su apoyo.

- Bells, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó.

- Papá- fue lo único que dije.

Supe que eso había bastado para que me entendiera, ya que me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

- Bella, ¿qué le ha pasado?- me preguntó Em, nervioso.

- Le han disparado dónde tenía la otra bala- le intente decir entre los sollozos.

Sentí cómo Em se tensó, se separó de mí y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Emmett!- fue lo único que pude decir.

Aparació Rose corriendo y me dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa con Em, Bella?- preguntó.

- Ves a buscarlo, está en su lugar para esconderse, en nuestro refugio- le dije.

Siempre que teníamos ganas de llorar o nos pasaba algo, íbamos al "refugio", que es dónde está enterrada mi madre.

Rose salió corriendo, ya que ella es una de las pocas personas que li sabe.

- ¿Familiares del señor Swan?- preguntó un doctor.

- Yo- le dije.

- Hola, soy el Vulturi y he sido asignado para operar al señor Swan- me dijo.

- Encantada, yo soy su hija, Bella- le dije, estrechando su mano.

- Pues verá, Bella, su padre ahora mismo está un poco delicado de salud, ya que esta bala le ha quitado le otra, pero esta tampoco se la podemos sacar- me explicó.

- ¿Puedo pasarle a ver?- le pregunté.

- Claro, aunque ahora está dormido.- me dijo.

- No me importa, sólo quierp que sepa que estoy con él a su lado- le expliqué.

- De acuerdo. Está en la habitación 602, planta 6- me dijo- aunque te recomieno que primero te relajes, tu padre sabrá que estás a su lado aunque no lo parezca, y él notará si estás nerviosa.

- Vale- le contesté.

Esme caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

Sin poder evitarlo me pude a llorar. Desde que Reneé, mi madre murió, Esme se convirtió en mi madre prácticamente.

- Bella, tesoro, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir a ver a tu padre? Quizá sería mejor que fueras mañana, cuando lo hayas asimilado bien- me dijo Esme.

- No sé que hacer- le dije aferrándome a ella- no sin Emmett- le susurré.

- Bella- me llamó Rob.

Me separé de Esme y vi a Emmett detrás de él.

Corrí y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía que con Em sería la única persona con la que me lograría desahogar completamente, ya que cuando murió nuestra madre nos prometimos protegernos, pasara lo que pasara.

Estuvimos un largo rato llorando juntos y abrazándonos hasta que él me dijo:

- Siento haberme ido así, Bells, pero es que sentía que necesitaba ir a ver a mamá para poder estar a tu lado, tal y como te prometí.

- Lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de ir a verla, Em, pero papá está aquí, y nos necesita a su lado- le expliqué.

- Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola- me dijo.

- Señorita Swan, ¿ya está mejor?- me preguntó el .

- Sí. le presento a mi hermano Emmett, Em, éste es el doctor que a operado a papá y que está al cargo de él.

- Encantado- dijeron los dos dándose la mano.

- Bueno, pueden pasar a ver su padre- nos dijo.

Cogí la mano de Em y nos dirijimos a la habitación 602, en la U.C.I. (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos).

Em me apretó contra él, dándome el apoyo que yo necesitaba, al igual k io a él.

Cuando entramos vimos a Charlie, nuestro padre, en la cama, pálido y con muchos monitores marcando su latido, su presión y su respiración.

Corrí, me puse a su lado, le cogí la mano y me puse a llorar.

No me lo podía creer verlo otr vez en esta situación, me prometió que no lo volvería a ver en un hospital.

Al pensar en eso sólo me puse a llorar más fuerte, dejando que los sollozos dominaran mi cuerpo.

Em me abrazó por detrás y me dijo:

- Bells, a papá no le gustaría verte así, sabes que le encanta verte sonreír- me recordó.

En respuesta me reí, era verdad, papá siempre me decía que le encantaba verme sonreír, que tengo la sonrisa de mi madre, y que cuando sonrío parezco más bella, al igual que mi madre.

- Papá, tienes que luchar, por nosotros- le dije susurrando.

ola!

se k este cap es corto, pero es necesario :)

en recompensa volvere a actualizar el lunes. =D

x cierto muxas asies a : KETSIA, Tast Cullen, lore_la_mejor_hiphop!

Dejadme un review pa' saber k os parece, xfa :)

x cierto, he colgado un mini ONE-SHOT de navidad, i me gustaria saber k os parece, os dejo el link, o sino esta en mi perfil:

.net /s/ 5557171/1/ una_navidad_en_familia

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. Imposíble

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 11: Imposible.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel accidente, y Charlie estaba bastante mejor, había despertado hacía dos semanas y había reaccionado perfectamente, lo que significaba que todo volvería a la normalidad, o eso creía.

Victoria había salido del coma cinco días después del accidente, y eso significaba que Edward no se apartaba de su lado.

Desde entonces no lo volví a ver, y eso me habí creado un dolor en mi interior.

Y si él no me quisiera ver por que...

De repente sentí un golpe por la parte trasera de mi coche, lo que hizo que mi cabeza chocara contra el volante.

Apareció un chico a mi lado y me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí-le dije.

Me dolía la cabeza, como si me fuera a explorar, así que me llevé la mano a la cabeza y vi que de mi frente salía sangre.

¡Mierda! No soportaría el olor por mucho tiempo, así que intenté salir del coche, y él al verlo me ayudó.

Me sentía muy debil cuando puse los pies en el suelo, y lo único que pude decir fue:

- Llévame al hospital, por favor.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Sentía una leve presión en mi mano, así que decidí abrir mis ojos.

Cuando los abrí, me encontré con los ojos almendrados de Esme.

- Cariño, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó.

- Me siento un poco cansada- le dije.

- Es normal, has tenido un golpe bastante fuerte- me dijo.

- Pero...- iba a contradecirle cuando se abrió la puerta. Por ella aparecieron Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward.

Alice en cuanto vio que estaba despierta, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Bella, nos has dado un susto de muerte- me dijo, llorando.

- Los siento- fue lo único que le pude decir.

Le devolví el abrazo y cuando se separó de mí no quise levantar la mirad y encontrármelo después de tanto tiempo.

- Bella, te hemos hecho algunas pruebas, para comprobar que todo está bien- me dijo Carlisle, cariñosamente.

- Y, ¿está todo bien?- le pregunté.

- Bella, ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo?- me preguntó.

- Pues...- me puse a pensar y caí en la cuenta.

Hace dos meses que no tengo el periodo.

Sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi rostro.

_Simplemente imposible_- pensé.

- Bella te haremos la prueba de embarzado. Te lo he preguntado por que algunos de los resultados han salido alterados, y sólo salen alterados si estás embarazada o tienes cáncer- me dijo Carlisle.

- No hace falta que me hagas la prueba- le dije con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- me cuestionó Emmett.

- No, pero ahora que me fijo, hace dos meses que no me viene el periodo y he mantanido relaciones sin protección- le expliqué.

- ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Eres una irresponsable!- me chilló Em.

Yo simplemente me puse a llorar.

- Emmett, no hace falta que seas tan dura con tu hermana- dijo Rose.

- No, tiene razón, Rose. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa- le dije, haciendo que los sollozos salieran de mi pecho.

Esme me abrazó hasta que me calmé.

- Bella, ¿qué harás?- me preguntó Em.

- Pues, me queda sólo un mes para navidad, así que acabaré este trimestre y luego pensaré que hago. Aunque algo tengo claro: me voy a quedar con este bebé- le dije, con voz segura.

- Pero Bella, eso destrozaría tu carrera, la lucha de tantos años...- dijo Em.

En ese momento entró James, y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, Em estaba encima de él.

- ¡Em, cálmate!- le rogé.

Entre Jasper, Edward y Carlisle lo lograron separar de James.

- ¡Te voy a matar, te lo juro!- le chilló Em a James.

Yo ya no sabía que hacer, así que me levanté y fui a ver cómo estaba James.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado, ya que le sangraba la ceja y el labio,

- Sí, pero Bella, ¿por qué tu hermano me quiere matar?- me preguntó con miedo.

- James, estoy embarazada- le dije, intentando que mi voz sonara segura.

En cuanto dije eso James se quedó en shock, paralizado.

Al ver que no se movía, me separé de él y me fui a abrazar a Esme. Sabía que ella sería la única persona que me podría calmar.

- ¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar por haberle hecho esto a Bella!- le chilló Em.

- Em no hables de cómo si me hubiera maltratado, estoy embarazada, no es una enfermedad- le dije a Em, estaba harta de que hablara de mi bebé como si fuera una enfermedad.

Parece que eso sacó a James de su estado, por que se levantó y caminó hacia dónde yo estaba.

- Mi amor- me dijo con cariño.

Levanté mi mirada y le miré fijamente, con miedo de que me dijera que abortara.

- ¿De verdad?- me preguntó.

Asentí y me abrazó con tanto amor que casi me hizo ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

Se sentó en el suelo y me puso en su regazo.

Había conseguido, después de mucho tiempo, volverme a meterme en nuestra burbuja, en la cual me sentía feliz y amada.

Emmett rompió nuestra burbuja diciendo:

- Así que ahora sí que eres feliz, ¿no?- cuestionó mi hermano mirando a James.

- ¿De qué hablas, Em?- le pregunté-

- Bella, hacía días que no veía a tus ojos brillar de esa forma. Hace días que no eres feliz, y no me mientas, Bella- me dijo Em.

- Es que con lo de papá...- me cortó.

- No es lo de papá, Bells, era desde antes. Te puedo asegurar que no tienes ese brillo en tus ojos desde que salímos de fiesta aquella noche- me dijo.

- Es que entre James y yo han habido problemas- le dije en un susurro.

James me abrazó más fuerte.

- Pero los problemas no se solucionan con un bebé, Bella- me reprochó.

- Em, me quedé embarazada antes de que pasara nada con James, o eso creo- le dije, mirando al final a Carlisle.

- No te preocupes, BElla, te haremos la prueba y sabremos de cuanto estás- me dijo, sonriéndome.

- Bella, tendrías que llamar a papá- me soltó Em de repente.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?- le reproché.

- Sí, es mi deber como hermano mayor- me dijo, señalándose, a lo que todo el mundo se puso a reír.

En ese momento supe que el enfado se le había pasado, almenos por el momento.

- Debería llamarlo, debe de estar preocupado- le dije.

- Bella, creo que ese no es tu mayor problema ahora, ¿o sí?- me dijo Em, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.- Entonces descansa, yo llamaré a papá, aunque no le diré que estás embarazada, eso te pertenece a ti y a James.

James me levantó y me tumbó en la camilla.

Cuando se iba a alejar le tomé la mano, lo que hizo que él sonriera.

- Yo velaré tu sueño- me dijo.

En ese momento supe que tenía que intentarlo, por nosotros y por el bebé que venía en camino.

ola!

se k e actualizao antes de tiempo, XD

xro sk el otro cap me parecia un poco rollo, aunque será importante más adelante :)

ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A IOVS ANNA CULLEN ROSS X SU CUMPLE, K FUE AYER :)

muxas asies a: **Mariaa! ( La fan perdida xD), Tast Cullen, lore_la_mejor_hiphop!, KETSIA**

muxas asies tmbn a las k comentaron mi ONE-SHOT de navidad i a las k la pusieron en favoritos :)

me alegro de k les gustara :)

**iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, DaniLovesEdward, Mariaa! ( La fan perdida xD)**

adelanto:

_Edward no se había acercado a mí, sólo me había lanzado una mirada, y podía jurar que ésta había sido llena de dolor._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

_- Bella, nosotras no te vamos a apoyar en esto- dijo Rose._

_- ¿Qué?- le pregunté en un susurro._

jejejeje espero k les guste el adelanto :)

ia entendereis en k no la apoyan.

dejen un hermoso review, xfa :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	12. Intentándolo de nuevo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 12: Intentándolo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente me dieron el alta.

Edward no se había acercado a mí, sólo me había lanzado una mirada, y podía jurar que ésta había sido llena de dolor.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Abrí y me encontré con Alice y Rose.

Miré a los ojos de Alice, y vi decepción en ellos, cosa rara en Alice.

Ella nunca me había mirado así, ni tampoco nunca me había visto y no me había abrazado. Eso me daba a suponer que ya sabe lo que pasó con Edward.

Las llevé hasta el salón y les indiqué con mi mano que se sentaran.

Al hacerlo, Rose chilló:

-¡Pero como has podido, Bella!

Yo bajé la cabeza y los ojos se me empezaron a inundar de lágrimas, pero aun conservaba algo de esperanza, quizá no venían por lo que yo creía.

- ¿El qué?- le pregunté.

- ¡Cómo que qué! ¡Acostarte con Edward teniendo novio, Bella!- me chilló Rose.

En ese momento mis esperanzas desaparecieron y me di cuenta de algo: Alice no había dicho nada, así que me levanté y me arrodille delante de ella.

- Alice- le dije con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Bella?- me preguntó en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos, en los que pude ver una tristeza y una decepción infinita.

- Alice, yo no sabía que era Edwar- le dije- El se presentó como Anthony, por eso se lo dije el día que nos vimos en tu casa. En algo te voy a dar la razón Alice: el se parecía a tí, pero se suponia que estaba en Los Angeles, no aquí- le expliqué.

Alice me miró a los ojos durante un buen rato.

Nadie decía nada hasta que Rose dijo:

- ¿Pero cómo no pudiste darte cuenta, Bella?- me preguntó.

- Rose, ¿te recuerdo que tu tampoco lo reconociste? Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que estaba muy bueno, no que fuera hermano de Alice- le reproché.

¿Cómo se atravia? Ni siquiera ella lo reconoció, y eso que ya lo conocía.

Rose bajó la cabeza sin decir nada.

Las lágrimas que había contenido estaban bajando libremente por mi cara, mostrando que me sentía débil.

La verdad es que lloraba por rabia y porque me dolía que me dijeran todo esto. ¿Es que siempre tengo que ser perfecta?

- Bella, ¿el bebé es de mi hermano?- me preguntó Alice.

- No lo sé- le dije en un susurro.

- ¿cómo que no lo sabes? Dijiste que habías mantenido relaciones sin...- ella misma se cortó a mitad de la frase sin que nadie le dijera nada- ¿relaciones?- me preguntó Alice.

- Sí, también estuve con James sin utilizar protección- le dije llorando.

- ¿De quién crees que es?- me preguntó Rose.

- No tengo ni la menor idea. En la noche noche estuve con Edward y a la noche siguiente estuve con James, en menos de 24 horas estuve con los dos- les dije.

- Bella, ¿cómo pudiste acostarte con James una vez lo habías engañado?- me preguntó Rose.

- No recordaba nada de esa noche, sólo que nos habíamos besado en la pista. Pero eso cambió cuando James volvió y me besó impaciente. Recordé todo lo que pasó con él mientras estaba con James- les dije en un susurro- y, ¿sabéis qué es lo peor?

Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

Ya era hora de que supieran toda la verdad, no a medias.

- Que lo comparé con él y deseé que fuera Anthony o Edward, como queráis, quien me tocara- les dije llorando, dejando que los sollozos sacudieran mi cuerpo.

- Bella, nosotras no te vamos a apoyar en esto- me dijo Rose

Me levanté del suelo.

No me podía creer lo que Rose me acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué?- les pregunté en un susurro.

- Lo que oyes, Bella. Si has sido una irresponsable no es nuestra culpa. Tendrías que haber mirado lo que hacías. O al menos si sabías que te habías acostado con Anthony como tu dices, no haberte acostado con James, y así sabríamos de quién es ese bebé- me echó en cara Rose.

- Yo nunca os dije que me apoyárais, es más, yo no os dije que vinierais a mi casa- les dije- sólo quiero intentarlo con James, intentar ser felices cómo lo éramos antes de que apareciera Edward, por los dos. - les dije tocando mi vientre, aún sin ningún cambio.

- Bella...- intentó decir Alice, pero esta vez fui yo quién la cortó.

- Alice, simplemente quiero estar sola. Iros, por favor- les pedí.

No aguantaría mucho más hasta que me derrumbara.

Las dirigí hacía la puerta, me depedí de ellas con la mano. Después cerré la puerta justo a tiempo.

Me eché a llorar, apoyada en la puerta y resbalando hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo, acercando mis piernas a mi cuerpo, como si me fuera a romper en mil pedazos.

Los sollozos aparecieron, apoderándose de mí.

Empecé a recordar a Edward, sus ojos la última vez que le vi, haciendo que mi pecho empezara a doler. Era una mirada muy diferente de la primera que me dió.

Tenía que olvidarme de Edward, dejar de recordar su cuerpo junto al mío, como encajábamos como dos piezas, de sus carícias,...

Tenía que ser feliz con James, por el bebé que venía en camino, sabía que él quería una família a mi lado, y se lo debía.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y fui hacia él.

Cuando vi el nombre sabía que no podía contestar, simplemente no podía hablar con Esme.

Y si Esme lo sabe, ¿qué pensará de mí?

Creerá que soy una persona horrible, sin sentimientos, capaz de engañar a su novio con un desconocido, y luego mirarle a la cara y besarme con James como si nada.

No, definitivamente no quería hablar con Esme.

Le colgé la llamada y apagué el móvil, no quería hablar con nadie.

Vi la hora y me di cuenta de que en una hora James estaría en casa, así que decidí irme a dar una ducha para que no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

Tenía que intentar volver a ser la persona que él ama, porque tenía la obligación de volver a ser auqlla Bella, la Bella tierna, tímida y desconocida que él transformó en una mujer segura de ella misma.

Tenía que volver a ser ella, costase lo que costase.

ola!

pues aki un cap mas, jejeje

espero k os guste.

alguna me dijo k no la apoyaban xk no se lo keria decir a charlie, :)

xro lo k no aceptan es que bella se acostara con james despues de acerlo kn edward (o anthony kmo preferais)

muxas asies a: ginebralocacullen, Tast Cullen, KETSIA

este cap va dedicado a Tast Cullen por apoyarme desde el primer cap, muxas asies, de verdad :)

bueno, en vez de un adelanto os traigo una nueva istoria.

La tenia en mente hace bastante tiempo, y si os gusta seguire.

e subido el prefacio, i si la istoria es bien recibida mañana subire el primer cap :)

os dejo el link:

http:/ .net /s/ 5573213/1/ Siempre_junto_a_ti

xfa, pasaros i decirme k os parece, solo un sigue o no, si?¿

Gracias :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	13. Tomando decisiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 13: Tomando decisiones.

Hoy hablaría por fin con James, lo nuestro no podía continuar así. Aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando ambos nos vimos al lado de la universidad.

_**Flashback**_

Los dos nos miramos, reflejando lo que sentimos, pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no es posible. No podíamos hacer daño a los dos seres que nos aman, no sería justo para ellos después de tanto tiempo, de tanto amor por parte de ambos, ese amor que cuando vi sus ojos verdes se borró; mi corazón cambió de nombre sin permiso, deciéndome que sólo con el dueño de esos ojos sería completamente feliz.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Desde aquel día que nos vimos por primera vez sin nadie más desde que estuvimos juntos, lo he intentado, lo juro, pero no aguanto más, no puedo hacer que amo a una persona cuando no lo hago. No quiero seuir haciéndole daño, él se merece ser feliz, y conmigo ahora mismo no lo es.

Habíamos decidido, en un pacto silencioso, intentar no vernos, porque sabía que si estábamos muy cerca, no me podría resistir y le besaría.

Entonces James se enteraría de que le había engañado y no sería justo para él después de lo vivido juntos.

Hablaría con él cuando regresara de su viaje, ya que había ido a ver a sus padres.

Pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme en casa y estudiar para los finales de invierno, los exámenes no me podían pillar con la guardia baja.

Tenía todo preparado para ponerme a estudiar cuando de repente sonó mi móvil.

Fui hasta el comedor y vi que era Emmett el que llamaba.

- Hola, Em- le dije.

- Hola hermanita. ¿Te vienes a estudiar con nosotros?- me preguntó.

- ¿Dónde estáis?- le pregunté.

- Estamos en casa de Alice todos juntos. Unos estudiando para la universidad y otros para las oposiciones, como yo- me dijo.

Todos... ¿eso significaría que Edward y Victoria también estarían ahí?

Preferí ni siquiera preguntar.

- Em, es que ya lo tengo todo listo aquí para ponerme a estudiar. le dije.

- Pero Bella, hace días que no te veo y te hecho de menos. Ven, por favor- me dijo.

Juro que ahora mismo me podía imaginar el puchero que estaría haciendo como si estuvieras delante de él.

- De acuerdo. En una hora estoy allí- le dije.

- Vale. Chao hermanita- me dijo.

- Hasta ahora.

Me fui a dar una ducha y me puse mis tejanos azules, una camiseta de tirantes azules y encima de ésta, una sudadera negra con letras azules, y por supuesto mis All Star negras.

Recogí las cosas, las metí en mi carpeta de la universidad, cogí las llaves de mi bebé y me fijé que estaban las llaves de James. ¿Que no me había dicho que se las había llevado?

Me llené de confusión.

Quizá se les han olvidado- pensé.

Llegué al parking, me subí al coche y me dirigí a casa de Alice.

Una hora después, estaba aparcando el coche en la entrada de la casa de Alice.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como miraría a Alice a la cara, ni como hacer que seguimos siendo mejores amigas cuando no es así.

Respiré hondo, cogí las cosas, respiré hondo y bajé del coche.

Toqué la puerta y para mi sorpresa me abrió Esme.

- Hola cariño- me dijo, abrazándome cariñosamente.

De repente me sentí mal.

Esme no sabía nada, por eso todo seguía como siempre.

- Hola- le dije con mi voz quebrada.

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Fue inevitable que pudiera aguantar el sollozo que mi cuerpo dejó escapar.

- Bella corazón, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó, estrechándome contra su pecho.

En ese momento ya no tenía poder sobre mi cuerpo.

Abracé fuerte a Esme y me puse a llorar como hacía tiempo que no lloraba.

Lloré más que cuando me dijeron Alice y Rose que no me apoyaban, lloré más que cuano me di cuenta de que me engañaba a mí misma; lloré como cuando murió mi madre.

Sentí como se hacía una brecha en mi interior, cómo se hacía el agujero negro cada vez más hondo.

- ¿Bells?- me preguntó Em.

Al oír la voz de mi hermano me separé de Esme y vi que todos estaban detrás de ella, y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS: Carlisle, Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice y... Edward.

Al encontrarme con su mirada llena de dolor sólo causó que mi llanto de hiciera más notorio, haciendo que, para mi sorpresa, Alice viniera hacia mi y me abrazara.

Le respondí el abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ese abrazo, y Alice me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Noté cómo Alice también se estremecia contra mí por culpa de los sollozos.

- Perdóname- le dije entre lágrimas.

- No Bella, perdóname tú- me dijo.

Mi móvil sonó, haciendo que diera un salto.

Me separé de Alice y saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

James ponía.

Respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme y contesté.

- Hola- le dije.

- Hola amor- me saludó.- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Porqué?- le dije, devolviéndole la pregunta.

- Por que estoy en la puerta de casa y no me abres- me contestó.

- Pero, ¿no te habías llevado las llaves?- le dije.

- Creo que me las olvidé- me dijo- ¿tardarás mucho en llegar?

- Voy para allá. Tenemos que hablar- le dije, intentando parecer firme.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó.

- Ahora ablamos- le contesté.

- Hasta ahora- me dijo.

- Adiós.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir- les dije.

- ¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa con James, Bells?- me cuestionó Em.

No le podía decir la verdad, aunque Em odiara que le mintiera.

- No pasa nada Em, es que James y yo tenemos que elegir algunas cosas sobre nuestro futuro- le dije, secándome las lágrimas que habían en mi cara.

- No te casarás, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Em con miedo.

- Le juré a mamá que no me casaría hasta que tuviera un trabajo estable, y tu más que nadie sabes que siempre cumplo mis problemas, ¿o no?- le dije.

Asintió.

- Sólo escoge bien y sé feliz Bells- me dijo Em, abrazándome.

- Lo haré- le susurré.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a casa.

Era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

ola chicas!

pues aki otro cap, jejeje

bueno, este es un cap decisivo :)

muxas asies a: Tast Cullen, supattinsondecullen, KETSIA, Ericastelo.

bueno, os quiero dar las gracias a muxas k leeis esta istoria i tambien habeis empezado a leer siempre junto a ti, me da muxo gusto k la acepteis tan bien :)

estoi escribiendo el sigiente cap, asi k esta semana lo subiré.

xfa decirme si os gusta o no, si?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	14. El fin de una história

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 14: El fin de una história.

Cuando llegué a casa, apagué el motor del coche y sentí como mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

Tenía que hablar algo muy serio con James y no sabía cómo lo haría.

Al final, me armé de valor, bajé del coche y subí andando mientras pensaba en la forma en que se lo diría.

Cuando estaba delante de la puerta de mi casa, pensé en irme, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con James, y sería mejor ahora; cuanto antes, mejor.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré todo a oscuras.

¿Se abrá ido?- pensé.

- ¿James?- pregunté.

- Estoy en la cocina- me respondió James.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina y me encontré una cena increíble con velas.

James me había preparado una cena romántica. En ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

- James, tenemos que hablar- le dije.

- ¿Por qué no comemos primero?- me preguntó.

- Por favor, James, no me lo hagas más difícil- casi le rogé.

- Está bien- dijo, susurrando.

Nos fuimos a la sala, encendimos la luz y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?-me preguntó.

- De nosotros- le dije.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me preguntó.

- James, siento que sigues estando conmigo por que estoy embarazada, y yo siento que ya no te amo igual, es como si nuestra burbuja se hubiera roto- le expliqué.

- ¿Pero que dices, Bella?- me preguntó.

- Quiero decir que no quiero seguir intentando algo que murió hace tiempo, algo que no funciona- le expliqué.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó en un susurro.

- James, tu sabes que eres la persona que más he amado, pero no sé que me pasó, créeme, incluso a mi me asusta. Un día me levanté y me sentí extraña. Cuando te besaba no sentía lo mismo, ni cuando hacíamos el amor tampoco- le dije.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto te pasa?- me preguntó.

- No lo sé exactamente- le dije, agachándo la cabeza, pensando que yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Bella, si te digo la verdad, eres la única persona que creía que me haría algo así- me explicó.

Al decir eso, fue como si metiera el dedo en la llaga.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

Todo lo que podía ver en esos ojos que había visto tanto amor fue dolor.

Me sentía un ser despreciable. ¿Cómo le podía estar haciendo esto?

- Necesito irme por un tiempo, aclarar mis ideas- le dije.

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero espero que lo que elijas sea lo mejor para tí, para que seas feliz- me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ésta no le llegó a los ojos.

- Gracias- le dije, abrazándolo.

- De nada- me dijo.

- Te quiero, de verdad- le dije, susurrándole al oído, empezando a llorar.

- Lo sé - me susurró.

Me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que me calmé, cosa que me hizo sentirme peor.

Me separé de él me fui a dar una ducha, dándole una última mirada, viendo cómo destrozaba el corazón a la persona que más había amado en mi vida hasta ahora, viendo cómo se destrozaba mi vida.

Me emtí en la ducha poniendo el agua muy caliente, intentando que mis músculos se destensaran y intentar relajarme.

Cuando salí, me vestí con mis pantalones negros, mi blusa azul y las manoletinas azules.

Me asomé por la puerta de la que ers nuestra habitación y vi que James no estaba; había apagado las velas de nuestra "cena romántica" y se había ido.

Soy la peor persona del mundo; James me prepara una cena romántica y yo rompo con él.

Suspiré y me fui a pintarme a mi habitación para que no se notara que había llorado.

Acababa de decidir que hiría a hablar con Edward, ya que Victoria estaba en el hospital. Necesitaba decir que le quería y que acababa de romper con James.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí hacia su casa, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde vivía, por que era dónde viví con Jake por un tiempo.

Cuando llegué vi que estaba su volvo, eso significaba que seguramente estará en casa, yq que pocas veces sale sin su volvo.

Me bajé de mi coche, y cuando iba a picar, me abrió una señora muy maja, que me sonrió y me sostuvo la puerta para que pasara.

- Gracias- le dije.

- De nada- me dijo, sonriendo.

Decidí subir en ascensor, por que Edward vive en un cuarto piso, y no me quiero ahogar por mucho que quiera pensar en lo que hablaré con él.

Cuando llegué a la cuarta planta, me paré delante de su puerta, inalé y exalé dos veces y toqué el timbre.

Juro que en ese momento me entraron unas ganas terribles de irme corriendo, pero todas esas ganas se fueron cuando la puerta se abrío.

Edward estaba increíble. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos claros y un sueter negro que se le adhería perfectamente a su musculoso pecho.

_Bella, ¿desde cuando piensas así?- _me pregunté mentalmente.

Tenía razón, Edward me había cambiado completamente.

- Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Edward- le dije, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero una voz que no esperaba escuchar, rompió nuestra burbuja.

- Edward, ¿quién es?- preguntó Victoria, llegando hasta donde estábamos.

- Bella- me dijo.

- Hola Victoria- le dije, forzándo una sonrisa.

- ¿Querías algo?- me preguntó Victoria, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Edward.

- Bueno, en realidad nada importante, solo quería comentarle algo a Edward- le dije.

- ¿Sobre tu embarazo?- em preguntó.

En ese momento juro que mi bebé se movió dentro de mí.

- No, sólo quería saber cómo estaba Alice, por que no me cogía el móvil, pero ya me ha dicho Edward que está bien- le mentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que dije:

- Bueno, me voy- dije, despidiéndome de cada uno.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, llorando. No me podía creer por qué era tan difícil hablar con él, además, quizás destrozaría una pareja diciéndole a Edward lo que sentía, y ya había hecho suficiente con romper la mía.

Llegué a casa y hice mi maleta, poniéndo lo primero que veía.

Llamé al aeropuerto y pedí un billete para el primer avión a Los Ángeles.

Me dijeron que salía en 1 hora, así que perfecto.

Decidí dejarle una nota a James, es lo mínimo que se merecía.

_James:_

_Lo siento, me tengo que ir._

_Regresaré cuando este preparada._

_Cuidaré del pequeño y de mí. Cuídate, por favor._

_Te quiero, Bella._

Cogí mi maleta y me fui al aeropuerto, a hacer lo de siempre: huir de mis problemas.

ola chicas!

xk bella siempre tiene k huir ante los problemas?¿

nu se, xro creo k es algo tipico de ella, jejeje

muxas asies a: kpatycullen, Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore, , KETSIA

chicas, una duda, ¿alguien odia a victoria en este momento por aparecer en el momento equivocado? por que yo si.

chicas! acabo de subir siempre junto a ti, para las que tambien lo leeis, :)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

espero k papa noel os haya traido muxas cosas, xk mi si, aunke no me a traido lo que kreo k todas keremos, no me a traido un edward, :(

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	15. En busca de Bella

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

**Leer nota de abajo, importante.**

Capítulo 15: En busca de Bella.

EPOV

Cuando Bella se fue de mi casa llorando, supe que algo no estaba bien, así que decidí salir corriendo tras ella.

- ¡Edward!- me chilló Victoria.

Cuando llegué a la calle, no había rastro ni de ella ni de su coche.

- ¡Mierda!- chillé al aire.

_Tengo que llamar a Alice, ella sabrá qué le pasa_- pensé.

Cogí el movil y marqué su número.

- ¿Alo?- preguntó Alice.

- Alice, soy Edward. ¿Sabes algo de Bella?- pregunté.

- No, ¿por qué?- me preguntó.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado ahora en mi casa y dijo:

- ¡¿Qué?- chilló.

Después de que se calmara me dijo:

- Edward, ves a su casa, yo te espero allí. Vive en la misma calle que Emmett, en el número 52.

- Voy para allá- le dije.

Cogí mi volvo y me fui para allá lo más rápido que podía y lo más rápido que había ido en mi vida, y mira que yo corro.

Cuando llegué me encontré con el porsche 911 turbo de Alice (en mi perfil) y el Jeep de Emmett (en mi perfil).

Me dirigí hacia Alice y vi que lloraba.

- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunté, agarrándola por el brazo, zarandeándole.

Me dio un papel, lo leí y juro que en ese momento mi vida se destrozó.

_James:_

_Lo siento, me tengo que ir._

_Regresaré cuando este preparada._

_Cuidaré del pequeño y de mí. Cuídate, por favor._

_Te quiero, Bella._

- Se ha ido- fue lo único que pude decir.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a ella y ponerme a llorar.

Me sentía muy débil, había perdido a la persona que me había robado el corazón en un segundo.

_Se ha ido, se ha ido..._ era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

De repente Salió James de un coche y nos miró sorprendido, supongo que de que todos estuvieramos allí.

- Hola- nos dijo.

- Bella se ha ido- le soltó Alice.

- Ya lo sé, hablamos esta mañana- dijo el muy imbécil. ¿Lo sabía y deja que se vaya? ¿Así le muestra que le ama?

Sentí tanta rabia que no noté nada hasta que estuve encima de él, pegándole.

Dos pares de brazos que conocía muy buen me cogieron, intentando que me separara de él, pero tenía demasiada rabia acumulada.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- le chillé- ¡Has dejado que se vaya sola, podría haberle pasado algo! ¿Y tú dices que le amas? Si le amaras no le habrías dejado que se vaya, habrías luchado por vuestro amor- le dije, dejando de luchar y susurrando lo último.

Me acababa de dar cuenta que era yo el gilipollas que había dejado que se largase y le estaba echando la culpa a james. Soy yo el que tendría que haber hablado antes con ella.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, me encontraba en el suelo, llorando por haber perdido al amor de mi vida por no saber luchar.

El gilipollas había sido yo, no él.

- Eres tú- susurró James.

Levanté la cabeza y vi que todos nos miraban con asombro, sobretodo a mí.

- Eres tú lo que Bella tiene que pensar- volvió a susurrar- eres tú el que ha ha hecho que Bella huya.

No entendía nada.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

- Bella se habrá ido a Los Ángeles, a la casa que tiene allí- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos y entregándome unas llaves.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté.

- Simplemente la amo y quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- me dijo, mirándome con sinceridad.

- No entiendo nada- dijo Emmett por primera vez- ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con tus problemas con mi hermana?- le preguntó a James.

- Emmett, te acuerdas del chico con el que se besó y se lió en la discoteca fui yo- le dije.

Se quedó con cara de sorpresa.

- Prometo explicarte todo cuando vuelva, pero necesito ir por tu hermana- le dije.

- Edward, tu vuelo sale en 30 min, así que date prisa- me dijo Alice- recuerda que tenemos una casa en el centro, allí aún hay ropa tuya.

- Gracias Alice- le dije abrazándola- Te quiero.

- Solo vuelve con ella y haz que vuelva a sonreír- me dijo.

Cogí el volvo y llegué el 15 min al aeropuerto.

Después de coger el billete, me subí al avión, rezando por que no fuera muy tarde.

Cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles ahí estaba Ethan, el mayordomo de nuestra casa.

- Hola señor Edward- me dijo.

- Hola Ethan. ¿Me puedes llevar a esta calle?- le pregunté, dándole el papel.

- Por supuesto señor- me dijo mientras me habría la puerta.

En 1 hora por culpa del maldito tráfico, llegamos a la casa.

- Espera un momento aquí Ethan, enseguida llego- le dije.

Bajé del coche y me metí en la casa.

Estaba todo a oscuras, y no parecía que había venido alguien últimamente.

Recorrí la casa de arriba a abajo y no había rastro de Bella, así que decidí llamar a Alice.

- Alice, Bella no está en la casa- le dije.

- Pues entonces no tengo ni idea de dónde está, ni Emmett ni James tampoco- me dijo, con voz triste.

- Alice, sólo te dijo una cosa, no volveré a casa sin Bella- le prometí.

Colgué y me fui a dar vueltas andando por la cuidad, haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarla.

Llevaba un mes, un maldito mes sin encontrarla, buscándola diariamente.

Había usado todos mis enchufes para intentar encontrarla, pero no había nunguna Isabella Marie Swan en Los Ángeles.

Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, estaba desesperado, no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin ella, necesitaba ver que estaba bien, que ella y nuestro bebé estaban bien.

Salí a pasear, ya que estaba demasiado agobiado en casa.

Caminando, empezó a llover.

_Las cosas no pueden ir peor _- pensé.

De repente apareció alguien delante de mí que creía que no volvería a ver.

- Bella- le dije.

ola chicas!

bueno, creo k os debo una explicacion, jejeje

bueno, sk e escrito ste cap en EPOV, xk era necesario pa' k supieramos kmo se sienten los demas, y sobretodo edward.

en el prox cap, veremos kmo paso edward el tiempo k no estuvo kn bella :)

muxas asies a: KETSIA, supattinsondecullen, Ericastelo, kpatycullen.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

espero k seos cumplen todos vuestros deseos i k tengais una buena entrada del 2010.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	16. Los Ángeles

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Los Ángeles.

**BPOV**

Cuando el avión aterrizó, en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a casa y darme un buen baño y luego ponerme a dormir, ya que parecía que no había dormido en semanas.

Al principio, pensé en irme a la casa que tenía en Los Ángeles, pero luego me acordé de que esa llave la tenía James, y si alguien me quería venir a buscar, ese sería el primer lugar dónde irían.

De repente mi móvil empezó a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Em, 10 de Alice y 4 de Rose.

No quería hablar con nadie, así que decidí apagar el móvil.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto, él estaba allí, esperándome, como siempre.

Corrí hasta llegar a su lado y me lancé a sus brazos, necesitaba sentirme protegida.

- Bells- me dijo.

Yo simplemente me aferré a él, dejandom que salieran todas mis lágrimas y todos los sentimientos que no habían salido en Phoenix.

- Bells, tranquila, todo va a salir bien- me decía una y otra vez.

Pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en que había separado a mi hijo o hija de su padre, y a mi de mis amigos.

No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, mis sollozos eran muy audibles, no podía escuchar otra cosa.

- Calma- me dijo, pero lo único que pude hacer, fue dejarme llevar a la oscuridad, donde allí sí que había paz.

Cuando me desperté, noté que estaba en una sala blanca, y al lado mío estaba él.

Lo miré dormir y empecé a recordar todas las travesuras que habiamos cometido juntos.

_**Flashback.**_

- ¡Bella, ahí va!- me chilló Em.

- ¡No!- chillé mientras una bola de nieve se estrellaba contra mi espalda.

Ese día habiamos decidido ir todos a la nieve.

Eramos Em, Kellan, Nikki, Jackson, Ashley, Robert y los padres de cada uno.

- Lo pagarás, nadie se mete con mi novia- dijeron a la vez Kellan y Robert.

Siempre decían que eramos de su propiedad hasta que yo tuviera novio y ellos, por supuesto, lo aprovaran.

Se tomaron de revancha eso de que Em me tirara una bola de nieve y el pobre de Em querdó colgado de un árbol, todo lleno de nieve.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ese fue uno de nuestros mejores días antes de mudarnos de Los Ángeles.

Me empecé a reír y eso fue lo que hizo que Kellan se despertara.

- Bells- me dijo, abrazándome- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté- Lo último que recuerdo, es que nos estábamos abrazando en el aeropuerto- le expliqué.

- Supongo que te habrá dado uno de sus abrazos de oso- me dijo Nikki desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Nikki- le dije, empezando a llorar.

Vino corriendo hacia mi y nos abrazamos.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- le dije.

- Y yo a tí- me dijo.

- Hola, Bella- me dijo Rob.

- ¿Rob?- le pregunté- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú estabas en Phoenix- le dije.

- Sí, pero sólo fui para atender un caso especial y me dijeron que de paso me encargara de Victoria- me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Pequeña, tenemos que hablar- me dijo Rob.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

- Bella, has estado con mucha presión y eso ha afectado al bebé, y...- no lo dejé terminar por qué lo corté.

- Pero, ¿están bien?- le pregunté asustada.

- Sí, pero tendrás que guardar reposo por 2 semanas sin moverte de la cama. ¿De acuero?- me preguntó.

- Vale- le dije- Aunque no me quiero ir a mi casa- le dije, agachando la cabeza.

- Te puedes venir a la mía si quieres, sabes que Kristen estará encantada- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Encantada de ir- le dije, riéndome.

Kristen poco a poco se había hecho un hueco en mi corazón y la quería un montón, casi como a Alice.

Me dieron el alta, me despedí de los chicos diciéndole que quedariamos y nos fuimos para su casa.

Al llegar, nos recibió Kristen con un pequeñín en sus brazos.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntó Kristen.

- Hola- le dije, abrazándola- ¿Quién es este precioso bebé?- le pregunté.

- Es nuestro pequeño- me dijo Robert, besando a Kristen.

- Bella, te presento a Thomas, amor te presento a Bella- dijo Kristen.

Con eso, solo pudimos reirnos, ya que el pobre no creo que entendiera nada.

Al ver que nos reíamos, el se pudo a aplaudir y a reír.

Me quedé asombrada al escuchar su risa.

- Parece que tienes la misma risa que tu padre- le dije mientras lo cogía, ya que estendía los brazos en mi dirección.

- ¿Sí?- me preguntó Rob.

- Sí, mamá tenía videos nuestros de peques y salimos toda la trupe riéndonos mientras jugamos en un gimnasio para bebes- le expliqué.

- ¿Todavía los tienes?- cuando asentí me dijo- Me los tienes que dejar.

- Cuando quieras- le dije.

Me subí a la habitación que me dijeron y me puse a dormir, me sentia cansada.

Guardé las 2 semanas de reposo que me dijo Rob como una niña buena, palabras textuales de Rob.

En ese tiempo, vinieron a verme Ashley junto con Jackson, que están prometidos, y volví a ver a Kellan y a Nikki.

Las 2 semanas siguientes, me las pasé jugando y cuidando al pequeño Thomas.

Cuando hacía un mes que había llegado a Los Ángeles, decidí ir a dar una vuelta, ya que apenas había salido de la casa de Rob desde que había llegado.

Justo cuando estaba paseando por el centro de la cuidad cuando se puso a llover.

_Mierda_- pensé.

Por suerte, ya quedaba poco para llegar a una parada de taxis cuando me resbalé y me caí.

_Hoy la suerte no está de mi parte_- pensé, aunque todo eso cambió cuando escuché su voz.

- Bella- me dijo.

* * *

ola chicas!

se refirá a ella o a otra?¿

las calles de Los Ángeles siempre están muy llenas, jajaja

Una cosa: estoy trabajando en el cap de "Siempre junto a ti", pero estoy mala con anginas y no cojo mucho el ordenador.

Intentare actualizar mañana.

**muxas asies a:** , Ericastelo, KETSIA, kpatycullen.

espero k los reyes os hayan traido vuestros regalos, xk a mi me los an traido todos menos uno: no me an dejado un edward en mi arbol, jejeje

seria muxo pedir llegar a los 80 reviews, xfa?¿

x cierto, al final la istoria sera un poco mas larga, ya que conforme la voi escribiendo, me van apareciendo cosas en mi cabecita, a parte k no pensaba escribir en EPOV y al final lo estoi aciendo :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	17. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 17: El reencuentro

EPOV

Estaba frente a mí, tan hermosa como siempre.

Su pelo marrón se pegaba a sus hombros y a su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba todo mojado, con la ropa pegada a su cintura, mostrándome cómo le habían crecido los pechos con el embarazo y una pequeña pero incipiente pelotita en su vientre, que si no se le hubiera pegado la ropa, estoy seguro de que no se le habría notado.

Según mis cálculos, Bella debería de estar embarazada de 3 meses.

Cuando mi mirada se topó con sus ojos color chocolate, mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Sus ojos mostraban asombro y alegría.

¿Quería que estuviera con ella? Entonces, ¿por qué hutó?- me pregunté.

- Bella- le volví a decir.

Me acerqué a ella y ella a mí cuando alguien gritó:

- ¡Bella!

Me giré y vi a.... ¿Robert?

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, abrazo que ella correspondió.

De repente salió un grupo de gente y se acercó a ella. ¿Le pasaría algo?

Por si acaso yo también me acerqué.

- Bella, nos tenías muy preocupados, y más cuando empezó a llover y todavía no habías llegado- le dijo un chico muy parecido a Emmett.

- Lo siento, pero es que salí a dar una vuelta y estaba volviendo a casa cuando empezó a llover- les explicó.

- Está bien, volvamos a casa- le dijo Robert.

- Bella- le dije.

Todos se giraron y fijaron su mirada en mí. La verdad es que todos juntos eran bastante intimidantes.

- Edward, ¿no?- me preguntó Robert. Yo asentí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a hablar con Bella- le dije.

Todos me miraron sin entender de qué conocia a Bella.

- Llevo un mes en Los Ángeles buscando a Bella y no me pienso ir hasta hablar con ella- les dije.

- Está bien, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, que es dónde se está quedando Bella- me dijo Robert, sonriéndome.

En ese momento me puse celoso, pero luego pensé que si estaba en su casa, sería por que estaban juntos, Bella no me necesitaba a su lado, los tenía a ellos, y si ella me necesitara, ya habría dicho algo.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- le dije, girándome.

Empecé a caminar por la calle, diciéndome que había sido un idiota, Bella no me podría amar como lo hago yo, pero gue su voz la que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Edward, espera!- chilló.

Cuando me giré, sentí como su cuerpo se acercó al mío y me abrazó.

Pude notar que se amoldaba perfectamente al mío, igual que aquella noche.

Su cuerpo podía haber cambiado con el embarazo, pero parecía que el mío se había amoldado perfectamente a su cambio.

Su pequeño vientre encajaba perfectamente con mis abdominales.

Se separó de mí y me dijo:

- Vayamos a hablar, lo necesitamos. Espera aquí un momento.

Se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Les dijo algo que no les sentó muy bien, ya que todos me miraban raro, incluso los chicos enfadados, pero no me atreví a decir nada.

Llegó de nuevo hasta mí y me sonrió.

- Vamos- le dije cogiéndole la mano y acercándola a mí. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentir que estaba a mi lado y no era un sueño.

Se apoyó en mi hombro y me soltó de la mano para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que yo tambien hiciera lo mismo, pero dejando mi mano izquierda en su vientre y dándole un beso en la cabeza y, sobretodo, respirando su olor a fresas, del cual me enamoré aquella noche mientras la tenía entre mis brazos.

Caminamos solo dos calles para llegar al coche, pero no corrimos, a parte de que había dejado de llover, por que nos gustaba disfrutar del momento.

Cuando nos metimos en el coche, le indiqué a Ethan que nos llevara a nuestra casa.

Al llegar, Bella abrió sus perfectos labios en forma de "O".

- ¿Impresionada?- le pregunté.

- ¿Has comprado una casa?- me preguntó.

- No, ya la tenía hace un tiempo- le dije.

Al entrar, le dije al servicio que no me molestara y guié a hacia la biblioteca, donde podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

Bella se sentó en el sofá de cuero y yo delante de ella, en una silla.

- Bella, te he traído aquí por que tengo que contarte algo- le dije.

- Dime.

- Bella, no me preguntes como, pero me enamoré de tí aquella noche, nunca hablia sentido algo así. Cada vez que veía sonreir por algo que había dicho James o te daba un beso, era como si algo dentro de mí se destrozara- le dije. Le cogí de la mano y le miré a los ojos, necesitaba que supiera que era verdad- iba a hablar contigo cuando pasó lo de Victoria. Tuvimos el accidente por que íbamos discutiendo. Le estaba diciendo que todo entre ella y yo era diferente. Cuando hubo el accidente, fuiste al hospital y me abrazaste, sentí que tú también me querías, pero cuando te desmayaste y vimos que seguramente estabas embarazada, tuve que apartarme, no podía separar a su hijo de su padre y…- no me dejó continuar.

- Edward, tu eres el padre de mi hijo- me dijo.

En ese momento me llené de gozo cuando puso su mano en su vientre, y lo único que pude hacer fue besarle, demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos y le dije:

- Te amo.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero con un brillo de felicidad que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Me cogió la cara y me acercó a ella.

- Como yo a ti- dijo sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Cuando dijo eso, mi corazón de hincho y por dentro puedo jurar que estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria.

¡Bella me ama!

Ola chicas!

Bueno, aki tenemos la reconciliación y los sentimientos de Edward =)

En el prox cap lo veremos desde la parte de Bella i sabemos k pasa kn ellos dos en una casa solos, jejejeje

X cierto, una cosa:

K pasa?¿ ski a no os gusta la historia?¿

Cada vez tengo menos reviews, y no lo entiendo.

Tiene muchos favoritos y alertas xro la gente no dice nada.

Solo quiero k pongais is o no de k si os gusta o no la historia.

Ok?¿ x favor, solo es para saber si tngo k cambiar mi forma de escribir o a la gente le gusta.

Muxas asies a: ericastelo, KETSIA, Tast Cullen

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	18. Aviso

**AVISO**

Solo quiero dejar esta nota para que sepais que no he dejado la historia y que aprecio muchisimo vuestros reviews =)

El viernes intentare actualizar, ya que casi tengo el cap terminado.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews por su apoyo para que no abandone la historia, de verdad que me alegra mucho saber que les gusta tanto.

Solo les quiero hacer una pregunta (ya que esta nota no sera borrada para que me dejen su opinion),

¿creen que voy muy rápido con la historia?

si es así, decirmelo y intentare ir más despacio y intentar que sucedan más cosas, por mis lectoras lo que sea =)

espero su opinion

Nos leemos el viernes

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	19. Edward

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

este cap va dedicado a **supattinsondecullen**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Edward.

BPOV

Estaba delante de mí, pero no podía ser, tenía que ser n juego de mi imaginación, aunque todas las veces que había soñado con él, nunca lo había visto tan real.

Su camisa se pegaba perfectamente a su musculoso pecho, y su pelo estaba sobre su frente, haciendo que resaltaran aquellas esmeraldas en las que me perdí muchas veces.

Vi como el también examinaba mi cuerpo, y cuando miró mi vientre, su mirada cambió, pero no pude descifrar exactamente qué había pasado por su mente cuando posó sus ojos sobre los míos.

Siempre que había hecho eso, hacía que no sintiera nada más, sólo el calor de su mirada.

Eso hizo que una alegria inmensa apareciera en mí interior.

- Bella- me volvió a decir.

Se empezó a acercar a mí cuando Rob gritó:

-¡Bella!

Eso me hizo salir de mi trance.

Vi como Rob junto con los chicos se acercaban a mí.

- Bella, nos tenías muy preocupados, y más cuando empezó a llover y todavía no habías llegado a casa- me dijo Kellan, y pude ver en sus ojos cuanto me quería. Me recordaba tanto a Em…

- Lo siento, pero es que salí a dar una vuelta y estaba volviendo a casa cuando empezó a llover- les expliqué.

- Está bien, volvamos a casa- me dijo Robert.

- Bella- dijo Edward.

Todos se giraron y fijaron su mirada en él.

- Edward, ¿no?- le preguntó Robert. Él asintió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a hablar con Bella- me dijo.

Todos le miraron de una forma rara, una que no conseguía saber que significaba.

- Llevo un mes en Los Ángeles buscando a Bella y no me pienso ir hasta hablar con ella- nos dijo.

Eso hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho.

¿Lleva tanto tiempo buscándome?

- Está bien, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, que es dónde se está quedando Bella- e dijo Robert, sonriéndole.

En ese momento vi como a Edward se le ponía la cara roja, luego pensativa y finalmente dijo:

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- le dije, girándose.

Empecé a pensar. Edward se va a ir. No lo puedo permitir, quiero que esté junto a mí y a su hijo.

- ¡Edward, espera!- chillé.

Cuando se giró, sentí como su cuerpo se acercó al mío y me abrazó.

Pude notar que se amoldaba perfectamente al mío, igual que aquella noche.

Su cuerpo no había cambiado para nada, y seguía oliendo exactamente igual. Noté como, aunque mi cuerpo hubiera cambiado por el embarazo, seguíamos complementándonos.

Su pequeño vientre encajaba perfectamente con mis abdominales.

Lo separé de mí, no sin haber luchado mi mente contra lo que quería mi cuerpo, y le dije:

- Vayamos a hablar, lo necesitamos. Espera aquí un momento.

Fui hacia los chicos y les dije que necesitaba hablar con Edward, cosa que no les gustó mucho.

Después fui hasta Edward, caminamos hasta su coche y llegamos a una casa increíble.

Edward dijo que nadie nos molestara y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte por lo que venía.

Me declaró sus sentimientos y yo le dije que lo amaba y que el bebé que esperaba era suyo, estaba prácticamente segura.

Cuando nos besamos, volví a sentir que volvíamos a esa noche.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, atrajéndolo hacía a mi, haciendo que yo me callera y quedara tumbada en el sofá y el encima mío.

Edward se separó de mí y se puso a morder y chupar mi cuello.

- Edward- gemí.

Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camiseta, mientras que las mías desabrochaban su camisa.

- Creo que la ropa tendría que ir fuera, ¿no?- le dije mientras le mordía la parte del cuello que se une con el hombro, ocasionando que soltara un sexy gemido.

- Bella- me gruñó mientras me sacaba la camiseta.

Me cogió, haciendo que emitiera un gritito de sorpresa y que él se riera.

- No te rías- le dije mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y le daba un golpe en el pecho.

- Lo siento, amor, pero es que la primera vez que estemos juntos, sin estar bebidos, quiero que sea en una cama, aunque la idea del sofá comparada con el escritorio no es mala- me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa pícara y movía las cejas.

- Tonto- le dije mientras me sonrojaba y subiamos las escaleras.

Llegamos a una habitación azul, con una cama increiblemente grande.

- Buena cama- le dije mientras le empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón y le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que usaremos la cama?- me dijo mientras me apoyaba en la pared, haciendo que gimiera por el cambio de temperatura.

Tuve que bajar mis piernas para quitarme los pantalones y el también, dejándome ver al gran eddie escondido.

- Vaya, parece que Eddie necesita que le vuelva a ayudar- le dije mientras le bajaba los boxers, haciendo que gimiera por lo listo que estaba.

- No es justo, aquí hay que ir a la par- me dijo mientras me cogia de la cintura, me pegaba contra la pared de nuevo y me quitaba el sujetador.

- Por mi encantada- le dije mientras me frotaba contra él, haciendo que ambos gimieramos.

- Te amo- me dijo.

- Como yo a ti.

Nos besamos frenéticamente, buscando una liberación que ambos necesitabamos.

Vi su dilema sobre mis pantis, así que le dije:

- Rompelas, se que deseas hacerlo.

Me miró con mucha lujuria y las rompió, ocasionando que él gimiera.

Ambos gemimos cuando su miembro rozó contra mi parte íntima.

- Estás tan húmeda- me dijo, besándome.

- Hazlo, por favor- le dije.

- Encantado- me dijo mientras se introducía en mí.

Ambos gemimos al estar unidos, era una sensación indescriptible.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a mover, queriendo hacerlo algo lento, pero era demasiada la tensión acumulada, así que me empecé a mover más rápido, ocasionando que gruñera y me embistiera más rápido.

- Más Edward- le decía una y otra vez.

- Bella- gemía Edward.

Poco a poco, fuimos llegando al climax, haciendo que ambos gritáramos el nombre del otro.

Me llevo hasta la cama, nos tumbó y me dio un besito en mi vientre, haciendo que sonriera.

- Los amo- me dijo.

- Y yo a ti.

- Sabes, desde que me enteré que estabas embarazada, empecé a amar a este pequeño, aunque no fuera mío.

- No me preguntes por qué, pero sabía que era tuyo, aunque tendremos que hacernos las pruebas del ADN cuando nazca.

- Siempre será mío, aunque sea de James- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba el vientre.

Simplemente deseaba que fuera de él, no podría soportar si fuera de James, no sería justo.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!!

siento muchisimo la tardanza, xro kmo explique en la nota k deje, estuve muy ocupada, aunke no es un excusa, lo se.

intentare volver a actualizar cada semana, xro no puedo prometer nada, ya que me vuelver a venir los examenes trimestrales :S

kmo e dixo arriba, este cap va dedicado a **supattinsondecullen **por su enorme apoyo capitulo tras capitulo y por saber k me apoya y me entiende, gracias de verdad, amiga, no se k aria sin ti, jejeje

**x otra parte muxas asies a:** Ericastelo, KETSIA, Tast Cullen, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, gaby, kpatycullen, supattinsondecullen, ginebralocacullen, , brenda, anabell, miraura.

chicas, tuvimos un monton de reviews!!!!!

x favor, seguir asi, me dais fuerzas pa' seguir dentro de todo lo malo :)

review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	20. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Recuperando el tiempo perdido.

**BPOV**

La verdad es que no sé si estaba soñando o no, pero no me quería despertar nunca más.

Estar junto a Edward, había vuelto a ser increíble.

Aunque no lo habíamos hecho con cariño, cuando nos miramos a los ojos al llegar al climax, supimos que no hacían falta las palabras.

De repente, empecé a sentir besos por mi cuello y unos dedor haciendo formas en mi espalda.

Noté que no estaba apoyada en mi almohada como siempre, sino en el pecho de alguien.

Inalé y era ese aroma tan característico de Edward.

- Edward- susurré en un suspiro.

- Hola amor- me dijo en mi oído, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando abrí los ojos, deseé que no fuera una ilusión, y ahí estaba, mirándome con ternura y cariño.

- Eres real- le dije, tocándo su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

- Estoy aquí- me susurró, pero mi querido estómago hizo acto de presencia en el momento menos oportuno, haciendo que me sonrojara y que Edward se riera.

- No te rías- le dije mientras le empujaba del hombro.

- Es que nuestro bebé parece que tiene hambre y que su mami también. me dijo mientras me besaba y tocaba mi vientre, haciendo que me derritiera.

- Está bien, te perdono- le dije, dándole un casto beso.

Me levanté y entonces me di cuenta de que al final no me puse nada de ropa para dormir.

- Bella, como no te vistas no salimos de la cama- me dijo gimiendo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Por qué?¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunté mientras hacía posturas y veía como mi querido Eddie se despertaba.

- Bella- me gruñó, lanzándose contra mí.

- No, no- le dije mientras me escapaba corriendo y me escondía en la puerta de al lado, que resultó ser el cuarto de baño.

- ¿De veras crees que te permitiré escapar de mí?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?- le pregunté mientras retorcedía.

- Hay otra puerta- me dijo mientras me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Edward- gemí mientras me empezaba a besar, chupar y morder el cuello.

- Mía- gruñó mientras me metía en la bañera y abría el agua, haciendo que ésta callera por mi cuerpo.

Edward se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar con pasión, tomándome del culo, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura.

Ambos gemimos ante el roce de nuestros sexos.

- Edward- gemí cuando empezó a chupar y morder mi pezón derecho, dándole atención al otro con su mano.

- Bella, te necesito- me dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?- le dije mientras bajaba mis caderas y Edward empujaba, haciendo que entrara de una embestida dentro de mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, pero parecían horas cuando empecé a sentir el peso debajo de mi estómago, haciendo que me moviera más rápido para recibir el tan esperado climax.

Cuando Edward lo notó, cambió de posición, entrando más dentro de mí, haciendo que los dos empezáramos a chillar nuestros nombres al recibir el climax.

Cuando recuperamos la respiración y la cordura, Edward cerró el grifo y nos llevó a la cama.

- Edward, yo tenía planeado irme a desayunar, no acabar haciendo el amor en la bañera- le dije mientras me acercaba a él en la cama.

- Pero no me puedes decir que no te ha gustado- me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y le daba un mordisco.

- Edward- gruñí-

- ¿Sí?- me dijo en un tono inocente mientras empezaba a acariciar mi cintura y continuaba con su trabajo en mi cuello.

- De verdad que tengo mucha hambre- me quejé justo en el momento en que mis tripas volvieron a sonar.

- Está bien, pero me debes una- me dijo.

- Te deberé las que quieras, pero por favor, vamos a desayunar- le pedí.

Nos levantamos de la cama, nos cambiamos y bajamos a desayunar.

- Siéntate en el sofá mientras preparo el desayuno- me dijo luego de darme un beso.

Después de 15 min, Edward apareció con una bandeja con creeps, zumo de naranja, café y tostadas.

- ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?- le pregunté mientras le daba un mordisco a una creep.

- Sí, pero me encanta oírlo de tus labios- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, no pude evitar jugar un poco con Edward, así que le empecé a besar el cuello y me puse encima suyo.

Al final, no llegamos a la habitación y lo acabamos haciendo en el sofá.

- Edward, ¿por qué no podemos ser como una poreja normal y llegar a la habitación?- le pregunté mientras me empezaba a reír mientras él amortiguaba su risa en mi cuello.

- Por que amor, nosotros nunca hemos sido una pareja normal- me dijo.

- Cierto- le dije mientras ambos volvíamos a reírnos.

- Sabes, tienes suerte de que hoy sea el día libre de las empleadas del hogar, que sino no hubiesemos podido hacer esto- me dijo, empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Así que hoy es su día libre- le dije mientras me mordía el labio.

- Aja.

- Pues tengo una idea- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la cocina, dejando a un perplejo Edward en el sofá- Sabes, una de mis fantasias es hacerlo en la cocina, ¿te apuntas?

Antes de que terminara de preguntárselo, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

- Te juro que eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres- me dijo mientras me empezaba a besar.

_Otra fantasía hecha realidad_- fue lo último coherente que pasó por mi mente.

* * *

ola chicas!!!

si, recuperando el tiempo perdido, jajaja

a mi tmbn em gustaria cumplir mis fantasias kn Edward, y a vosotras?¿

**muxas asies a:** supattinsondecullen, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Ericastelo, , Tast Cullen

un review, xfa?¿

x cierto, informacion:

he subido una nueva istoria k se llama "Proteger lo tuyo", ya va x el segundo cap, y me gustaria saber k opinais =)

os dejo el link:

/s/ 5731266/1 /Proteger _lo_tuyo

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	21. El momento adecuado

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

este cap va dedicado a 

Capítulo 20: El momento adecuado

**BPOV**

Después de nuestros momentos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, que aún no habían acabado, decidimos darnos una ducha para poder ir a cenar.

Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos hacia el volvo de Edward (creo que todas sabemos cual es, XD), y nos llevó a "La Bella Italia".

- Edward, este restaurante es muy caro- me quejé.

- Y tú estás muy hermosa- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojos, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Había decidido ponerme un vestido azul pegado de tirantes pegado al pecho y que luego caía libremente hasta medio muslo (imagen en mi perfil), combinado con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, mientras que mi pelo lo llevo rizado.

Edward lleva un esmoquin negro con pajarita (foto en mi perfil), haciendo que me entraran ganas de quitársela, junto con tosa su ropa.

- ¿Amor?- me preguntó divertido. Supongo que me pilló comiéndomelo con la mirada.

- ¿Entramos?- le pregunté yo.

- Por supuesto, hermosa- me dijo mientras me acercaba a él, me cogía de la cintura y me daba un casto beso en los labios, ocasionando un puchero por mi parte y la risa por el suyo.

Cuando entramos, nos dirigimos hacia el fondo, donde la luz era un poco más floja, dándole un toque más romántico al lugar.

Después de sentarnos, un chico se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola, soy Mike, y esta noche seré vuestro camarero- me dijo mientras me miraba me comía con la mirada, ocasionando que me estremeciera.

- Queremos raviolis con setas- dijo Edward con un gruñido, haciendo que el tal Mike se girara hacia él y lo mirara con miedo.

- ¿Para beber?- le preguntó.

- Coca-cola- dijo.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, me acerqué a Edward y le besé, pero noté que seguía muy enfadado, así que me dirigí a su oído y le dije:

- Amor, sabes y de sobra que eres el único que me gusta, y creo que está demostrado- le dije mientras colocaba su mano en mi vientre.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras rompía el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, mostrándome cuanto me amaba mientras me besaba.

Nuestro momento romántico se vio interrumpido por una tos, lo que ocasionó que nos separáramos.

- Vuestra cena- dijo ¿Michael? mientras dejaba los platos y se iba, ya que nosotros estábamos perdidos en nuestra burbuja.

- Yo también te amo- le dije mientras escondía mi cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

Solté un suspiro, logrando que Edward se estremeciera y que a mí me saliera una sonrisa.

Nos separamos y nos pusimos a cenar, pero antes de que se llevara el bocado a su boca, paré su mano con la mía, impidiendo que se metiera el tenedor en la boca.

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó

- Quería hacer un brindis contigo- le dije, ocasionando que soltara el tenedor y cogiera su copa.

- Por nosotros, para que seamos felices para siempre- le dije.

- Por nosotros- dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en mi vientre, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Bebimos nuestra bebida mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

_Malditas hormonas_- pensé.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

- Y yo a ti- le dije mientras besaba una de sus manos.- Siento que llore tanto, pero las hormonas me llevan locas- le dije mientras me sentaba, ocasionando que Edward se riera.

- No me importa, me encanta que tengas las hormonas revolucionadas- me dijo mientras me miraba deforma pícara, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Mejor cenamos- le dije mientras miraba mi plato, pensando que quizá si no tuviera las hormonas revueltas no lo hubiéramos hecho en sitios tan raros y quizá lo hubiéramos hecho en la cama.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara y que Edward se riera, supongo que había adivinado por donde iban mis pensamientos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, ¿Mike o Michael?, bueno, como sea, se llevó nuestros platos y nos trajo el postre: una increíble tarta de chocolate con nata, que casi hace que se me caiga la baba.

**EPOV**

Después de recuperar el tiempo perdido, que fue increíble, decidí llevar a Bella a cenar.

Tenía todo planeado para hacerle mi propuesta, pero casi hace que se me olvide cuando la vi con ese vestido azul.

Se pegaba a su pecho que había crecido debido al embarazo, y caía libremente, haciendo que no se le notara que estaba embarazada.

El vestido terminaba a medio muslo, dejándome ver sus increíblemente largas piernas.

Al verlas, no pude evitar recordar como se sentían cuando me rodeaban.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que mi amigo se empezara a despertar.

Vi como Bella me comía prácticamente con la mirada, asi que decidí hacer algo para que no notara mi estado y que pensara que sólo la quería para eso.

_Emmett cuando se disfrazó de bailarina_- pensé.

Eso bastó para que mi amigo se relajara y que me riera ante el recuerdo, sacando a Bella de su ensuaño.

Después de ese momento de comernos con la mirada, nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante "La Bella Italia".

Nos sirvió un camarero que intentaba ligar con Bella, pero creo que se le quitaron las ganas cuando me vió.

Bella brindó por nosotros y yo coloqué una mano en su vientre, pensando que Bella tuviera razón y fuera mío.

Después de comer y tomar el postre, en el cual juro que vi que a Bella se le caía la baba, decidí sacarla a bailar.

- Edward, sabes que no me gusta bailar así y, además, no sé- se quejó.

_Tienes razón, se te da muy bien bailar provocativamente_- pensé.

- Todo está en quién te guie, mi amor- le dije mientras cogía su mano, la acercaba a mí y la dirigía hacia la pista.

Al principio, estaba un poco rígida, pero cuando puso sus manos en mi cuello, su cabeza em mi pecho y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, noté como se relajaba contra mi cuerpo.

Era algo increíble poder sentir a nuestro bebé a través de Bella.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya, aspirando su olor a fresias.

Después de estar un rato bailando, fuimos de nuevo a la mesa, dónde la senté y me puse con una rodilla en el suelo mientras sujetaba su mano izquierda.

Bella abrió los ojos y puso su mano derecha en su boca, la cual formaba una "O".

- Bella, desde el día en que te ví, me echizaste, hiziste que todo lo de mi alrededor desapareciera, haciendo que sólo sintiera mi corazón completo cuando tu estabas a mi lado, sintiéndome infeliz cuando te veía con James o cuando nos separamos- le dije en un susurro- Simplemente quiero que seas mía para siempre, que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo y que tu me amas- dije, un poco más fuerte.- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunté.

Me quedé mirando fíjamente a Bella mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Claro que me quiero casar contigo- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba- Te amo.

- Como yo a tí.

Se separó y me besó, demostrándome con ese beso lo mucho que me amaba.

Salimos de nuestra burbuja cuando oímos que la gente aplaudía.

Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo besé su cabeza mientras me reía.

Coloqué el anillo (en mi perfil) en su dedo anular y lo besé, pensando que pronto tendría una argolla que demostraría que era mía en todos los aspectos.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, la dirigí hacia mi coche y mientras conducía hacia nuestra casa, por que ahora era nuestra, vi como jugaba con el anillo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?- le pregunté.

En respuesta, colocó su mano encima de la mía, que iba encima del cambio de marchas.

- No deseo ninguna otra cosa que no sea ser tu esposa - me dijo sonriénome y mirándome a los ojos, demostrándome todo su amor.

ola chicas!

si, e vuelto despues de dos semanas, jejeje

siento muxo no haber actualizado, se k no tengo escusas, y peor cuando actualice "siempre junto a ti" y "proteger lo tuyo", pero es que esos caps ya los tenia escritos y este no.

como e puesto arriba, este cap va dedicado a **M. SweetCullen **por ser mi review numero 100!

gracias amiga :)

bueno, espero k os haya gustado =D

**muxas asies a:** From: Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Tast Cullen, supattinsondecullen, , alesXsandra, 4l3sS4nDr4

un review, plis?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	22. Preparando la vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

este cap va dedicado a 

Capítulo 21: Preparando la vuelta a casa.

**BPOV**

Llevaba dos semanas, dos increíbles semanas aquí con Edward, y todo parecía un sueño.

Despertar cada día y encontrarme con esos dos ojos esmeralda, hacía que supiera que no era un sueño, que era una realidad todo lo que habíamos vivido y lo que estábamos viviendo.

Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho el amor por toda la casa, excepto en la cama, y era algo que no entendía, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Edward el por qué, me respondía que ya habría tiempo de utilizar la cama cuando tuviera más tiempo de embarazo, que teníamos que aprovechar, y la verdad, yo encantada.

Había decidido que hoy hablaría con Edward, por que quiero volver a casa, no puedo seguir intentando hacer desaparecer mi pasado, mi comienzo con Edward, simplemente tenemos que enfrentar nuestro presente y futuro, y mientras estemos juntos, todo irá bien.

En ese momento, sonó la puerta y unas llaves, así que suponía que Edward había llegado de hacer sus recados.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Edward.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con mi Dios griego, al que se le iluminaron los ojos cuando me vio.

Desde que me había pedido que me casara con él y yo había aceptado, Edward estaba que revosaba de alegría.

- Edward- le dije mientra corría hacia él, me colgaba de su cuello y uní mis labios con los suyos, creando una danza en la que sólo había amor y ternura.

Al separarnos, cogí a Edward y lo guié hacia el sofá.

- Edward, creo que tendríamos que volver a Phoenix- le dije.

- Yo también lo he estado pensando. Nuestros amigos sólo han sabido de nosotros por mensajes que les enviábamos- me dijo.

- He mirado billetes en internet mientras no estabas y sale un avión para Phoenix dentro de 4 horas- le dije mientras me mordía en labio y bajaba la cabeza.

- Me parece perfecto que quieras volver a casa- me dijo mientras me levantaba con un dedo la cara por la barbilla.- Me alegro de que hayas buscado ese billete. Vuélvelo a mirarlos y cómpralos.

Cuando dijo eso, me fui hasta su, perdón, nuestra habitación y acepté los billetes.

Al bajar, vi que Edward estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, así que me esperé a que terminara de hablar para poder darle privacidad.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta él y lo abracé oir detrás cuando terminó de hablar, haciendo que saltara por el susto.

- Amor, me has asustao- me dijo mientras se giraba, me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la cabeza.

- De ese se trataba- le dije mientras me reía.

- ¿Has reservado los billetes?- me preguntó.

- Sí, el vuelo sale dentro de 4 horas- le respondí.

- Perfecto, vamos a hacer las maletas- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a nuestra habitación.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunté.

- Con Aro, mi tío- me dijo.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Me preguntaba el por qué de que hubiera desaparecido del mapa- me dijo a la vez que llegábamos a la habitación.- Le comenté que llegaba hoy acompañado y me dijo que me dejará el coche en el aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo.

Después de esa "charla", si se puede llamar así, ya que noté a Edward muy distante, hicimos las maletas en silencio.

En el ambiente., se notaba una tensión increíble, pero ya le preguntaría más tarde, pero mi cabeza empezó a pensar.

_Quizá no quiere estar conmigo cuando llegemos a Phoenix y se quiere ir con Victoria_- pensé mientras las lágrimas venían a mis ojos.

En ese momento, mi mundo se vino abajo, pensando que él sólo estaba conmigo por el sexo, y como pronto nos costaría tener relaciones, prefería volver con Victoria que cargar con una embarazada llena de hormonas.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó mientras acunaba mi cara y secaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

- Ed-Edward- balbuceé mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que no se fuera de mi lado.

Cuando me calmé, me separé de él y vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión y preocupación.

- ¿Estáis bien?- me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi vientre.

- Edward, prométeme que no me dejarás- le supliqué.

- ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte?- me preguntó.

- Por qué estás muy raro- le dije.

- Es por la llamada. Es que se puede decir que mi madre no está muy feliz de que haya dejado a Victoria sola y que me haya ido sin que ella lo supiera- me explicó.

- Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, y me habrías quitado un peso de encima increíble- le dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría?Bella, tú y el bebé que viene en camino son lo más importante de mi vida, no me importa nada más- me dijo.

- Te amo- le dije cuando me separé de su pecho, viendo esas esmeraldas que hacían que no quisiera ver nada más.

- Como yo a ti- me dijo mientras me besaba.

Cuando nos separamos, terminamos de hacer las maletas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Al subir al avión, me di cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa por volver a enfrentarme al mundo real, lo que hizo que el bebé se empezara a mover.

Cuando el avión se elevó, me empecé a masajear mi vientre, pero los movimientos no paraban.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre.

- Es que el bebé está muy movidito- le dije mientras me reía y Edward masajeaba mi vientre, dejándome casi dormida.

- Ven aquí- me dijo con dulzura mientras me abría sus brazos para que me acercara a él, cosa que hice encantada.

Al estar encima de él y que pusiera una mano en mi vientre, me bastó para relajarme mientras escuchaba la suave risa de Edwar.

- No es mi culpa que esté tan cansada- le dije mientras me ponía más cómoda en sus brazos para poder dormir.

- No, es la culpa de los dos- me respondió.

- Cierto- le dije.

Lo último que escuché fue como Edward dijo:

-Deja dormir un poco a mamá.

Mientras me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

ola!

lo siento muchisimo, en serio, no hay palabras para expresar lo que siento no haber actualizado entes =(

pero voi a volver a actualizar otra vez con regularidad, ya que no hay problemas, ya casi he terminado el colegio y ya he hecho los examenes finales =D

muchisimas gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo y apoyándome con sus reviews.

**Mil gracias a:** Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Tast Cullen, supattinsondecullen, mone cullen

El siguiente cap: El enfrentamiento con la realidad.

Ya lo tengo en la cabeza, y espero poder actualizar este martes para poco a poco, devolveros todos los caps que os debo :)

Nos leemos

Dejad un review, por favor.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: si hoy no me da tiempo, mañana actualizare "Proteger lo tuyo" y "Siempre junto a ti".


	23. Exámenes

Hola chicas!

Os juro que odio esto...

Pero me tengo que presentar a 4 exámenes finales la semana que viene para subir mi media y no son nada fáciles...

Así que si tengo un tiempo, intentaré actualizar, pero no puedo prometer nada, eso sí, el martes ya estoy libre, por que ahí si que se terminó el colegio, jejejeje

Mil gracias a la gente que me sigue apoyando y por su espera...

Por experiencia, sé que no es fácil, ya que yo también soy lectora =D

Nos leemos

Saludos a todas...

Laura


	24. Enfrentando a la realidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Enfrentando la realidad

**BPOV**

Edward me despertó cuando estabamos llegando a casa.

Al bajarnos del avión, un señor se acercó a nosotros y le entregó unas llaves a Edward.

- Aquí tienes el coche- le dijo un señor.

- Gracias Aro. Mira, te presento a Bella, es mi novia- le dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura. - Amor, te presento a Aro Vulturi, mi tío.

- Encantada- le dije mientras cogía la mano que me ofrecía.

- Igualmente- me dijo mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa.

Después de despedirnos de Aro, nos fuimos hasta el volvo que le había traído su tío y nos dirijimos hacia la casa de Esme, la madre de Edward.

Durante el camino, me puse muy nerviosa, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Esme al saber lo nuestro.

- Amor, no te preocupes, todo ira bien- me dijo Edward mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre y hacía círculos en el.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche y me cogió de la cintura, acercandome a él.

- No me importa lo que digan, yo tengo muy claro que te amo- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, a lo que yo sólo pude sonreirle.

- Yo también te amo- le dije mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos.

Eso nos dio valor a ambos, nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos hasta la puerta.

Cuando ésta se abrió, apareció una muy enfadada Esme, que miró nuestras manos unidas antes de dirijirnos una mirada de enfado que nunca había visto en ella.

- Tranquila- me susurró Edward en el oido.

Al entrar a la sala, todos estaban allí, mirándonos confundidos.

- Hola- dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Victoria.

- Bella esta aquí por que es mi pareja- respondió Edward.

-¡¿Qué?- chillaron todos.

- Edward, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo Esme.

- No es ninguna broma- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

- ¿Estáis juntos?- preguntó Carlisle, a lo que nosotros asentimos.

- Bella, ¿esto lo sabe James?- me preguntó Esme.

- No- le respondí.

- Así que, ¿te piensas hacer cargo de un bebé que no es tuyo por una aventura, Edward?- le preguntó Esme.

- No- le respondió Edward.

- Entonces, ¿piensas criar a un hijo bastardo?- preguntó Esme, haciendo que yo soltara un jadeo y que Esme se fijara en mí. - Y tú, Bella, pensaba que tus padres te habian criado mejor.

En ese momento, miré a Emmett, que tenía la mirada agachada, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme a la cara.

- Mama, no pienso dejar que sigas hablando de esa forma, yo amo a Bella- dijo Edward.

**EPOV**

Estaba harto de mi madre, ¿cómo podía hablar así de Bella?

- Edward- me susurró Bella, haciendo que me girara y me encontrara a una Bella pálida y llena de lágrimas.

- Vámonos de aquí- le dije cuando la cogí por la cintura.

- Estás con ella por que yo no te puedo dar hijos, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Victoria.

En ese momento, reinó el silencio en la sala, hasta que yo lo rompí.

- Si estoy con Bella es por que la amo, no por que tú no puedas tener hijos- le contesté.

- Em, ¿no piensas decir nada?- le preguntó Bella a su hermano.

- Simplemente que no te entiendo, Bella. Primero te enteras de que estás embarazada, me cuentas que has tenido problemas con James, pero que esto lo solucionará, y ahora, 3 meses después, me vienes y decís que os amáis. No sé que pensar- dijo Emmett.

- Es que esa no es toda la historia- le dijo Bella a su hermano.

Mi amor me miró, como pidiéndome permiso para contar nuestra historia, pero preferí contarla yo.

- Bella y yo no nos conocimos cuando nos presentó Alice, ya nos conociamos- les expliqué, ocasionando que todos se quedaran en shock.

- Nos conocimos como Anthony y Marie, por eso dijimos aquello cuando nos presentásteis- explicó Bella, haciendo que ellos ahora entendieran nuestro pequeño juego.

- Nos conocimos en el bar al que fuisteis el viernes antes de que yo supuestamente llegara. Yo ya hacía una semana que estaba aquí- les expliqué.

- Como ya sabéis, James estaba en uno de sus viajes, y me permití beber más de la cuenta, sino no me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a Edward, y eso lo sabéis, no soy de esas que se lía con un chico cualquiera cuando no está su novio- dijo Bella.

- Victoria estaba visitando a sus padres, así que yo aproveché para irme de fiesta, y ahí fue cuando conocí a Bella- les narré.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Rose, Edward es el chico del que te hablé, el que no paraba de mirarme mientrar bailábamos- le explicó Bella.

-¿El chico sexy?- le preguntó Rosalie, a lo que Bella asintió.

- Yo sólo recuerdo que ya había bebido bastante cuando nos conocimos.- empezó a narrar de vuelta Bella.- Cuando nos presentamos, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo como Marie, así que simplemente lo hice. Luego él se presentó como Anthony y empezamos a bailar juntos. Lo último que recuerdo fue que él se acercó a mí y sentí un pequeño roce en mis labios, así que sin pensármelo dos veces le devolví el beso- les explicó.

- Lo siguiente que ambos recordamos fue que nos despertamos juntos en mi casa, así que no fue muy difícil de entender lo que pasó- les dije.

- Entonces, ¿cómo sabéis que os habéis acostado si no lo recordáis? Hay mucha gente que se piensa que lo han hecho cuando no es así- nos dijo Rose.

- Por qué lo recordé- les dijo Bella.- Lo recoré cuando me besé con James- dijo en un susurro.

- Pero Bella, si pensabas que también era de James, te tuviste que acostar con él, por que James llevaba una semana fuera cuando pasó todo eso- le dijo Emmett a su hermana.

- Sí, estuve con James cuando él volvió. Él quería estar conmigo, y no se lo iba a negar, era su pareja. Mientras estaba con él, fui recordando todo lo de Edward- dijo lo último en un susurro.

- Y tú, Edward, ¿cuando lo recordaste?- me preguntó Victoria.

- Después de que Bella se fuera de mi casa, decidí ir a pasear para despejar mi mente, y al pasar por la discoteca, lo recordé todo- expliqué.

- Aún sigo sin poder creerme todo esto, Edward. Yo te crié mejor- me dijo mamá.

- Lo siento- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía mis lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

- Y tu, Bella, sabes que te considero como mi propia hija, ¿y me haces esto? ¿Te tenías que meter tanto en la relación de Edward con Victoria? ¿No te era suficiente estar con James?- le preguntó mamá a Bella a la vez que la miraba con odio.

- Sabes, no tengo por qué aguantar esto, mamá- le dije al ver las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Bella y escuchar sus sollozos.- No me importa si nos apoyas o no, pero amo a Bella mucho más de lo que amaba a Victoria, y se supone que por ser mi madre, tienes que apoyar lo que ma haga más feliz, y Bella es la persona que me hace feliz- le dije antes de coger a Bella por la cintura y sacarla de allí.

Al llegar al coche, vi como Bella no dejaba de llorar y sus sollozos eran más fuertes.

- Lo siento- le susurré.

- No, tu madre tiene razón, simplemente me he metido en tu relación con Victoria- me dijo.

- Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo el que te besó, así que deja de pensar que es tu culpa. Bella, lo que le dije a mi madre es verdad. Te amo y eres la persona que me hace feliz. No necesito nada más que a ti y a nuestro pequeño- le dije mientras la besaba.

- De acuerdo, pero tengo que hacer una cosa...- me dijo Bella.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

- Tengo que ir a ver a James- me dijo.

* * *

ola chicas!

bueno, sé que es miercoles, pero es que ayer tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y estaba super cansada, jejeje

Por fin he terminado el colegio!

Así que me podré dedicar completamente a los fics =D

Quiero dar gracias a todas por apoyarme, y estoy muy feliz por que los exámenes me fueron muy bien =)

**Mil gracias a: **camela, Lauri R, supattinsondecullen, Tast Cullen, mone cullen

Bueno, chicas, el prox cap toca que Bella hable con James... ¿qué creéis que pasará? Espero vuestra opinión :)

Por cierto, intentaré actualizar "Siempre junto a ti" y "Proteger lo tuyo" hoy, pero si no puedo, lo hare mañana.

Es que aquí en Cataluña hoy, es la noche de San Juan, noche de petardos y fuegos artificiales, así que no me quedaré en casa, jejeje

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	25. James

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 25: James

**BPOV**

Después de lo que pasó en casa de los Cullen, sólo pensé que me merecía que Esme me tratara así, aunque Edward me dijera que no.

Había pensado mucho en lo que le iba a decir a James, ya que hoy había quedado con él.

Anoche apenas pude dormir, por que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Esme.

Yo había sido la causante de que Edward hubiera roto con Victoria, y yo había destrozado el corazón de James.

Al llegar a la que había sido mi casa por dos años, sentí de repente todos los nervios que antes no tenía.

Entré con la llave que yo utilizaba y me encontré a James sentado en el sofá.

- Hola- le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

- Hola, Bells- me dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y me abrazaba.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- me preguntó.

- Bien, Edward me comentó que le dijiste que me había ido a Los Ángeles- le dije, a lo que él asintió.

- Mejor nos sentamos para hablar, ¿no?- me preguntó.

- Sí- le respondí mientras nos acomodábamos.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?- me preguntó.

- Te quería contar como las cosas han acabado así- le dije.

- Te refieres a que estás embarazada de un bebé que no es mío y huiste dejándome- me dijo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es tuyo?- le pregunté.

Yo pensaba que era de Edward, pero por simple intuición, antes le tenía que hacer las pruebas de paternidad.

- Bella, me hice unas pruebas y salió que soy infértil, por eso sé que el bebé es de Edward- me explicó.

Me quedé un poco en shock, pero luego decidí que se merecía saber la verdad.

- James, yo antes de decirte nada, quiero que sepas que te quiero, muchísimo, y que por nada del mundo me arrepiento de lo nuestro- le dije.

- Lo sé, Bella, tu primera vez tiene que significar mucho, ¿no?- me dijo.- Ni siquiera se la distes a Jacob, y eso que él fue más insistente que yo.

- Sabes que no se la di a Jacob por que no le amaba y por que me di cuenta de que lo quería más como un hermano que como novio- le contesté.

- Tienes razón- me dijo mientras se reía- Aunque no entiendo entonces por qué estuviste con Edward.

Suspiré ante su declaración, tenía toda la razón del mundo a estar confundido.

- Lo vi la noche que nos fuimos a bailar antes de que tu vinieras del viaje. Notaba como me miraba, y no me incomodaba como lo hacían los otros chicos. Después de tomar algunas copas, Edward por fin se acercó a mí y me pidió bailar. Luego una cosa fue a la otra y acabamos besándonos. De ahí no recordaba nada más al día siguiente- le expliqué.

- ¿No recuerdas cuando estuvisteis juntos?- me preguntó.

- Sí que lo recuerdo, lo recordé cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos.

- Por eso llorabas- dijo en un susurro.

- Sí, al recordarlo, me sentí fatal por tí, yo nunca había sido de esas que se metían en los pantalones de la gente sin conocerlos, por eso me desconcertaba que lo hubiera hecho- le intenté explicar.

- Y, ¿qué pasó?- me preguntó.

- Cuando lo volví a ver cuando Alice nos presentó, me sentí muy extraña. Y cuando jugamos a verdad o reto y dijo que yo había sido un rollo de una noche, me sentí fatal, por que para mí había significado más que eso- le expliqué.

- Entonces, si tanto querías a Edward, ¿cómo es que lo intentaste conmigo?- me preguntó James.

- Por qué yo ya tenía planificado un futuro contigo, y no lo iba a echar a perder por Edward, cuando para él no había significado nada- le expliqué.

- Así que estuviste conmigo por compromiso- me dijo James, dolorido.

- ¡No! Yo te quiero mucho, James, no estaría contigo por compromiso.

Pareció que depués de eso, se tranquilizó un poco, así que seguí con la historia.

- Después pasó lo del accidente de Edward y Victoria, y fui al hospital. Al verlo y abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo, sentí una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Luego me dijeron lo de mi papá y fue Edward el que me tranquilizó, fue una sensación indescriptible, era como si estuviera en casa- le dije, intentando explicar lo que sentía al estar en los brazos de Edward.- Luego me desmayé y me enteré de que estaba embarazada, así que decidí dejar a Edward a un lado y seguir contigo. Ambos quedamos en que no nos volveriamos a ver.

- Estuviste conmigo, Bella, en contra de tus sentimientos, en contra de lo que te dictaba el corazón- me dijo James, confundido.

- Sólo hacía lo que mi mente decidía que era lo mejor para mí- le dije en un susurro mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.

- Bella, siempre se tiene que hacer lo que te diga el corazón. Edward y tú hubierais estado juntos hace bastante tiempo si lo hubieras hecho- me dijo James.

- No, con el accidente de Victoria, Edward no quería separarse de ella, así que entendí que era una señal del destino para seguir contigo, y más cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada- le dije.

- Tienes razón- me susurró al final.

- Sabes, soy muy afortunada por haberte tenido como novio- le dije, haciendo que me mirara como si estuviera loca.- Sí, pocos chicos hubieran reaccionado como tú al saber que me había acostado con otro.

- Supongo que te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño- me dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza.

- Gracias- le dije mientras le abrazaba y lloraba, haciendo que él me acunara contra su pecho.

- No me tienes que dar las gracias por nada- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda, intentando que mi llanto bajara de intensidad.

- Sí que tengo. Has sido un novio comprensivo y has estado a mi lado en los buenos en los malos momentos. No me parece justo que lo nuestro terminara así- le dije mientras le abrazaba y intentaba acabarme de calmar.

- Bella, piensa que tienes una vida en camino- me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi vientre- Tienes a una persona que te ama a tu lado. Vi cuanto te amaba Edward cuando vino a buscarte y tú te fuiste a Los Ángeles. No lo eches todo a perder, Bells.

- Te lo prometo- le dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

- ¿Seguirás estando a mi lado?- le pregunté después de estar un rato en un cómodo silencio.

- Estaré tan cerca como tú quieras- me dijo mientras me mecía, haciendo que me entraran ganas de dormir.

- ¿Te importa si me hecho una siesta? Es que esto de las emociones me matan al estar embarazada- le expliqué.

- Por supuesto- me dijo mientras me elevaba, yo me abrazaba más fuerte a él y nos dirijía a la habitación.

Lo último que escuché fue:

- Descansa, princesa.

Después de estar un rato durmiendo, no sé cuanto, en realidad, bajé abajo para encontrarme con James en la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo para merendar?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- En realidad tendría que irme para casa de Edward, tiene que estar preocupado- le respondí.

- No te preocupes, llamó y le dije que te habías quedado dormida, para que no se preocupara- me explicó.

- Gracias, James- le sonreí mientras le abrazaba.

- De nada, cariño- me repondió.

- Por cierto, se supone que lo nuestro ha terminado, pero me gustaría que terminara diferente- le dije.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó confundido.

- Podemos terminar de acuerdo, cerrar nuestro amor con un beso- le propuse.

- Me parece bien. A partir de ahora seremos amigos- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Para siempre- le dije mientras le abrazaba y acercamos nuestros rostros.

Ese beso fue diferente a cualquiera que nosotros nos hubieramos dado.

Sólo había cariño, ya no había amor.

- Te quiero- le dije.

- Y yo a ti.

Después de ese beso, nos despedimos y me dirijí a casa de Edward.

Cuando llegué, Edward me abrió y me abrazó, besándome con amor.

Fue tan diferente al que me di con James...

Podía sentir amor, cariño, deseo, pasión.

Sentí que estaba en el lugar adecuado, sentí que estaba en casa después de mucho tiempo perdida.

* * *

ola chicas!

quien no ama a James ahora mismo?¿ jajajajajajjaja

es un chico muy comprensible =)

Aquí tenéis otro cap, espero que os guste :)

**mil gracias a:** supattinsondecullen, camela, Lauri R, Tast Cullen

también mil gracias a las nuevas lectoras, espero que me dejeis que os parece la historia, por favor :)

dejadme un review para saber qué os pareció, por favor =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: Intentaré actualizar hoy o mañana "Siempre junto a ti" y "Proteger lo tuyo" =)


	26. ¿Niño o niña?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 24: ¿Niño o niña?

**BPOV**

Hacía ya dos semanas que habíamos vuelto de Los Ángeles, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, casi todo.

Normalidad si no cuentas que las que eran mis amigas, Alice y Rose, no me hablan.

Las echaba mucho de menos, aunque por suerte, Emmett y Jasper si que nos habían perdonado.

Ellos habían visto que Edward no amaba a Victoria, y que a mi sí.

Pero bueno, dejando al lado ese asunto, hoy voy con Edward al ginecólogo.

Sabremos si estamos esperando un niño o una niña.

Había hablado con Edward sobre el sexo del bebé y él me había dicho que quería una niña que se pareciera mucho a mí, y yo le había contestado que quería un mini-Edward.

Al final, decidimos que lo importante era que viniera sano, que si era un niño o una niña, sería igual de amado que si fuera del sexo contrario.

Últimamente, tenía una sensación muy rara sobre el bebé, ya que se movía en un lado, y de repente se movía en el otro, era como si se moviera de un lado al otro en un segundo.

Por suerte, había podido convencer al director de la universidad de hacer los exámenes antes que ninguno, para que cuando diera a luz, ya sería una persona doctorada.

Había accedido, pero con la condición de que me graduaría a la misma vez que mis compañeros, y la verdad es que eso no me importaba, ya que mi bebé ya habrá nacido.

Quedé con Edward en que él me pasaría a buscar cuando terminara de trabajar, ya que tenía un poquito más de libertad en el trabajo que yo en la universidad.

Edward me había comentado que éste era su primer año como médico oficial, es decir, sin ser residente.

Estaba muy contento, ya que era médico de urgencias y atendía a todo tipo de personas.

Me alegraba muchísimo que llegara a casa y me contara cuantas personas había salvado. En ese momento, le brillaban muchísimo los ojos, tenían un brillo especial.

Por cierto, sí, he dicho que llegara a casa. Edward y yo estamos viviendo juntos desde que llegamos de Los Ángeles, a petición suya, ya que yo a mi piso no quería volver.

Las cosas con James iban muy bien, ya nos habíamos vuelto a ver dos veces más, y la última, que fue ayer, me comentó que le había empezado a gustar una chica, cosa que me alegraba muchísimo, ya que James se merecía ser feliz.

Una cosa que me tenía despierta por las noches, era nuestra boda.

Estábamos muy cerca, ya que nos casábamos en 2 semanas más.

Me dolía mucho que la família de Edward estuviera alejada de él, por eso les había enviado una invitación a cada miembro con una nota pidiendo disculpas, pero que ese día era muy importante para Edward, y, aunque él estaba enfadado con ellos, sé que sería muy feliz si sus padres y su hermana estuvieran allí.

Teníamos todo arreglado: mi vestido y su traje, las invitaciones repartidas, la Iglesia, el banquete...

Lo único que no teníamos era nuestra luna de miel.

Habíamos decidido esperar a que el bebé naciera, ya que dónde Edward me quería llevar, no tenía ni idea por que no me lo había dicho, necesitábamos ir en avión, y prefería no someter al bebé a esa presión, cosa con la que yo estuve de acuerdo.

Mi padrino sería mi padre, el cual conoció a Edward la semana pasada.

Mi padre voló hasta aquí, ya que yo le había comentado de mi estado y no dudó ni un segundo en ser él el que viniera aquí.

Mi padre quedó encantado con Edward.

Según me dijo, él me miraba con ojos de amor, y se notaba que me quería proteger de todo, y que daría su vida por mí.

Así que estaba todo solucionado.

Un claxón sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Bajé los escalones, ya que vivíamos en una casa, y me encontré con Edward apoyado en su volvo.

Nunca me acostumbraría a esa imagen... era tan, pero tan sexy.

- Hola, amor- me dijo cuando llegue a su lado.

- Hola, tesoro- le dije mientras podía mis manos en su cuello y él acercaba su boca a la mía.

Edward colocó una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi vientre, haciendo círculos en el.

- Hola, bebé- dijo, bajándo su cara a la altura de mi vientre, levantando la camiseta y dando un beso en él, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Ahora es cuando más agradecía que Edward no tuviera vecinos.

Como respuesta al beso y a las palabras de Edward, nuestro pequeño dio una patada, como si le respondiera.

- Amo sentir como se mueve- me dijo Edward mientras apoyaba sus manos y su donde el bebé había dado la patada.

- Yo también- dije en un suspiro mientras acariciaba con una mano mi vientre y con la otra la cara de Edward.

- Te amo- me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba, mirándome a los ojos.

- Como yo a ti- le respondí a la vez que me acercaba a él para darle un beso.

- Vamos a ver si este hermoso bebé nos quiere decir si estamos esperando una princesa o un príncipe- me dijo Edward mientras sonreía y me abría la puerta del coche.

La verdad es que yo me notaba que estaba como una bola para sólo tener 4 meses, así que le preguntaré a la doctora, ya que cada vez que se lo decía a Edward, me decía que estaba hermosa.

Al llegar, me empecé a poner nerviosa, como cuando fui en Los Ángeles, pero al notar la mano de Edward sobre la mía y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me relajé un poco.

- Señorita Swan- dijo una enfermera.

- Por poco tiempo- dijo Edward, haciendo que yo sonriera.

Entramos, y me encontré con Zafrina.

- Hola, Bella- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba.

Adoraba que Zafrina fuera mi ginecóloga, ya que nos conocíamos de toda la vida y eso me hacía sentirme más tranquila.

- Hola, Zafrina. Te presento a Edward Cullen, mi prometido y el padre de mi bebé- le dije mientras señalaba a Edward, el cual sonrió y le dio la mano a Zafrina.

- Bien, vamos a ver si este pequeñín se deja ver- me dijo mientras me tumbaba en la camilla.

Me puso un gel que estaba muy frío, haciendo que me estremeciera, ocasionando que Edward me diera un beso en la frente y me mirara con amor.

En cuanto puso el ecógrafo en marcha, vi no una, sino dos manchas negras.

- Edward, hay dos- le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Exacto, Bella, hay dos bebés- me confirmó, haciendo que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas y que Edward sonriera aún más.

- ¿Qué son?- le pregunté.

- Enhorabuena, Bella, vas a tener la parejita, son mellizos- me dijo mientras los sollozos salían de mi pecho.

- Al final ambos tendremos lo que queríamos. Gracias Bella- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Gracias a ti también, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible- le dije mientras lo acercaba a mí y lo besaba.

- ¿Queréis que os imprima una foto?- nos preguntó mientras nos veía felices.

- Sí- contestó Edward.

- Aunque me harías un favor si fueran 5, la verdad- le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

- Sólo por que eres tú, Bella, que conste- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

- Gracias.

Después de vestirme, salimos mirando la foto de nuestros bebés, mientras todos nos miraban curiosos, ya que Edward iba detrás mío con sus manos en mi vientre y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, dándome las gracias mientras miraba la foto una y otra vez.

Cuando salimos del hospital, Edward me preguntó:

- Amor, ¿para qué quieres tantas copias de la foto?

- Una para nosotros, por supuesto, otra para mis padres, otra para los tuyos, otra para Em y otra para Alice- le dije mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

- Cariño, la verdad es que no creo que les importe mucho nuestros bebés- me dijo con tristeza.

- Edward, ves a casa de tu madre, por favor- le dije.

- ¿Para qué?- me preguntó.

- Tú sólo hazlo- le dije.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, sentí que iba perdiendo poco a poco la valentía, ya que allí estaban los coches de todos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- me dijo Edward mientras ponía el coche en marcha de nuevo.

- No, será mejor que hagamos esto de una vez, y mejor que estén todos juntos- le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras se agachaba y me besaba.

- Y yo a ti, tontito. Ahora vamos a hablar con todos.

Bajamos del coche, y nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero antes de poder tocar, nos abrió Emmett.

- Hola, Bells- me respondió con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba, con cuidado de no aplastar a mis pequeños.

- Em- le dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

También necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí para poder volver a enfrentarme a ellos.

Después de acabar de saludar a Emmett, entramos y vi que todos nos miraban, aunque por suerte no estaba Victoria.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- nos preguntó Esme.

- Sabes, Esme, me parece muy bien que quieras estar enfadada conmigo, me lo merezco por haberme metido en la relación de Edward y Victoria, pero no tienes por qué seguir enfadada con Edward- le dije, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Me vas a dar lecciones sobre como ser madre?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada justo cuando sentía las manos de Edward en mi cintura.

- Mamá...- empezó a decir Edward, pero yo lo corté.

- Sé que estuvo muy mal lo que hicimos, pero Edward y yo nos amamos- le dije.

- Mamá, Bella tiene razón, nosotros nos amamos, y necesitamos que lo entiendas- le dijo Edward.

Esme se nos quedó mirando, así que supe que no cambiaría de opinión.

- Está bien, acepto que estés enfadada con nosotros, pero no lo puedes estar con ellos- le dije mientras le enseñaba la foto de nuestros mellizos.- Ellos son nuestros pequeños, estamos esperando mellizos, y aunque al principio no empezamos bien, ahora somos una pareja muy estable. Nos amamos y estamos formando una família. No te estoy pidiendo que nos apoyes a nosotros, pero apoya a tus nietos.

- Bella- me dijo Emmett mientras venía hacia mí.

Me abrazó y me pasó una mano por la espalda, haciendo que consiguiera soltar la rabia que tenía dentro llorando. Em era el único que lo conseguía.

Al separarme, vi como Edward había dado la copia de la foto a Carlisle y a Alice, haciendo que Emmett me mirara haciendo un puchero.

- Esta es la tuya- le dije mientras le daba la que tenía en la mano, ganándome una sonrisa como la de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

- Vamos, Bella- me dijo Edward mientras me conducía hacia la puerta.

- Edward- dijo Carlisle, haciendo que nos giráramos.- ¿Han comprovado que todo esté bien?- le preguntó mientras le señalaba uno de los dos bebés, haciendo que yo mirara a Edward.

- Sí, solo que la niña parece que come un poco menos. Ya sabemos a quién le gusta tanto el chocolate- dijo Edward, ocasionando que todos se rieran.

- Bella, gracias por la invitación- dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué invitación?- me preguntó Edward.

- La de nuestra boda- le dije a Edward, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Bella...- me dijo Edward en tono de protesta.

- Sé que es importante para tí que ellos estén allí, es por eso que se las envié- le dije mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Quienes serán los padrinos?- nos preguntó Rose.

- Mi padre me llevará al altar, y había pensado que Esme podría estar al lado de Edward. Como padrinos, Emmett y Jasper, y como madrinas Alice y tú, aunque visto como están las cosas...- les dije.

- Estaremos encantados- dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que Edward corriera hacia donde estaba su madre y la abrazara.

- Gracias- les oí susurrar a los dos a la vez.

En ese momento, sonó mi móvil.

- ¿Sí?

- Bells- me dijo mi padre.

- Hola, papá- le dije, ganándome la atención de todos.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero no podré llevarte al altar- me dijo.

- ¿¡Qué?- chillé, haciendo que Edward estuviera a mi lado al segundo siguiente.

- Me he roto la pierna, y no creo que quede muy bonito que no te puedas agarrar a mí por que me caiga- me explicó.

- Papá- susurré.

- Siempre me has dicho que Carlisle ha cuidado de tu hermano y de tí, a si que espero que no le importe mucho llevarte al altar- me dijo.

- Supongo que no- le contesté.

- Te quiero, hija.

- Y yo a tí- le respondí antes de colgar.

Me quedé un rato en silencio hasta que por fin volví a hablar.

- Carlisle, ¿me llevarías al altar?- le pregunté, haciendo que todos me vieran raro.- No es por que no fueras mi primera opción, pero es que mi padre se ha roto la pierna y así dice que no me quiere llevar al altar, así que había pensado que quizás tú...- le intenté explicar, pero me cortó.

- Por supuesto que sí- me dijo mientras vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

Parecía que por fin habíamos cerrado una etapa de nuestra vida, nuestra vida juntos, pensaba mientras miraba a Edward, que me sonreía.

* * *

ola chicas!

aquí teneis otro cap!

espero que os haya gustado...

he tardado un poco más por que preferí que tuvierais un cap un poco más largo, jejeje

**mil gracias a: **sabi07, mone cullen, Lauri R, supattinsondecullen

este es el cap más largo de la historia!

y esta historia esta llegando a su fin...

si todo va como tengo planedao, le quedaran dos caps más el epílogo.

Por favor, aora que viene la recta final apoyarme!

Por cierto... nos vamos de boda!

el próximo cap será la boda =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	27. La boda

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 25: La boda

**BPOV**

Hoy iba a ser un día muy importante para Edward y para mí.

Hoy nos casamos.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el movimiento de mis pequeños.

Llevaban así toda la noche. Supongo que notaban mis nervios.

Dentro de dos horas daría el paso más importante de mi vida.

Pasaría de ser una Swan a ser una Cullen, y Carlisle me entregaría a su hijo.

Yo quería que fuera Charlie, ya que se había recuperado del disparo, pero no podía.

Así que Carlisle sería el padrino y Esme la madrina.

Las cosas con la familia de Edward se habían solucionado, así que todo iba de maravilla.

Otra persona muy importante para mí que venía a la boda, era James.

Me alegraba mucho que se hubiera acoplado bien con la familia Cullen, ya era uno más de nosotros.

Aún había algo que no me podía creer...

Aquí me encontraba, mirándome en el espejo mientras que entre Alice, Rose y Esme me pintaban y me peinaban.

Según me había contado Charlie, había tenido un accidente en el trabajo, por eso lo de su pierna.

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, ya sabía de quién había sacado mi torpeza...

Se cura del disparo y se rompe la pierna.

Ante eso, Emmett no paraba de reírse de papá, ya que decía que tenía muy mala suerte, ganándose una colleja de parte de Rose.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarme, me mire fijamente en el espejo, y me costo bastante reconocerme, la verdad.

El vestido era strapless, que tenía piedras brillantes en el inicio de mis pechos y luego se pegaba un poco a mi barriga, haciéndose que se notaran a nuestros pequeños, para luego caer suelto hasta el suelo (en mi perfil).

Tenía pequeños detalles de piedras, haciendolo parecer de princesa.

El pelo lo llevaba rizado, recogido en las partes perfectas para que no se me callera en la cara.

De complementos llevaba un collar en forma de corazón con una llave de oro blanco con diamantes (en mi perfil) que me había regalado Edward, diciéndome que tenía la llave de su corazón, unos pendientes en forma de corazón que me había regalado Emmett para que fuera a conjunto con mi collar (en mi perfil) y llevaba una pulsera de oro blanco con diamantes de color azul alrededor de ella (en mi perfil).

Así que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la buena suerte...

Los pendientes y el collar eran algo nuevo, y la pulsera algo viejo, ya que era una pulsera de mi madre que me ella había usado en su boda, y también algo usado.

En ese momento, entró Carlisle con mi ramo de flores, que tenía diferentes tipos de rosas, de colores suaves, de color carne, blancas, rojas, rosas...

Era un ramo que me transmitia mucha paz.

- Lista, ¿Bella?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Sí- le dije.

La boda se celebraría en el jardín de la casa de Edward, ya que éste era inmenso.

Al llegar abajo, sentí como todos los nervios se me juntaban, haciendo que mis pequeños se removieran nerviosos, pero todo ese nerviosismo se me quitó en cuanto lo vi enfundado en su traje.

Era de color gris oscuro, brillante, con un chaleco plateado con formas en gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada.

En cuanto lo miré a los ojos, me sentí en casa.

No me importaba ni lo que dijera ni opinara la gente. Lo único que sabía es que amaba a Edward, y él a mí.

Cuando estuve a su lado, Carlisle le dio mi mano a Edward, el cual la cogió con una brillante sonrisa.

Miré sus ojos y parecía que sus gemas brillaban en toda su explendor...

Me giré un momento y vi a mi padre al lado de mi hermano, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

No me pude reprimir el ir hasta él y abrazarlo.

- Te quiero, Bells- me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

- Y yo a ti papá- le dije mientras me separaba.

Volví a mi sitio y miré con una mirada de disculpa al cura, el cual me sonrió.

- Bien, como bien sabemos, nos hemos reunido aquí para casar a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y a Isabella Marie Swan.

El cura iba hablando, pero yo sólo podía tener mis ojos en Edward, perdiéndome en ellos.

De repente, llegamos a la hora de los votos.

Edward fue el primero.

- Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tu seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida. De enamorados pasamos a ser novios, de novios pasaremos a ser esposos. Hoy de "yo" seremos nosotros. Isabella Marie Swan, toma mi manos como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a tí, y así unidos partiremos cuando Dios lo designe. Mi vida se ha vuelto el centro de la tuya. Te amo y será así siempre por toda la eternidad- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo corazón.

En ese momento, las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Luego, fue mi turno:

- Nos es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Te amo y mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien- le dije mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo corazón.

- Bien, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el cura dirigiéndose a Edward.

Él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa grande, seguramente igual que la mía.

- Te amo, Sra. Cullen- me dijo antes de besarme.

En ese beso, sentí amor, ternura, cariño, pasión,...

No me podía creer que tenía una persona así a mi lado y que sería para siempre mío.

- Yo también te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

Edward puso una mano en mi vientre mientras me miraba a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

Después de la ceremonia, pasamos a un salón gigante que estaba en la parte baja de la casa de Edward, dónde comimos entre risas y bromas.

Edward me cogió de la mano y empujó de mí hasta ponernos en medio de una pista improvisada de baile.

Me acercó a él y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras que la música sonaba.

Yo apoyé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, a la vez que me perdía en sus ojos.

Al acabarse la canción, vinieron Carlisle y Esme a pedirnos un baile.

La verdad es que bailar con Carlisle se me hizo un poco incómodo después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Bella, quiero darte las gracias- me dijo, haciendo que le mirara confundido.- Sí, has hecho que Edward sea una persona feliz. Al principio, pensábamos que Edward estaba contigo por tu embarazo, y lo sentimos mucho. Victoria nos llenó la cabeza de mentiras, y preferimos creernos la mentira antes que ver la verdad. Lo siento mucho, de verdad- me dijo con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

- Carlisle, lo bueno es que habéis abierto los ojos y que hoy estáis aquí. Sé que si no estuvierais aquí Edward no sería completamente feliz- le dije mientras le sonreía.- Lo que nos ha pasado es algo que se puede perdonar, Carlisle, simplemente dame tiempo- le pedí.

- Por supuesto, Bella. Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

En ese momento vi a mi padre sentado mientras se secaba las lágrimas, así que me acerqué a él.

- Papá- le dije cuando estuve a su lado.

- Bells- me dijo mientras me miraba y sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

- ¿Cuando has crecido tanto?- me preguntó, haciendo que me riera.

- No lo sé, papá. Simplemente le conocí y sentí que tenía que estar con él. Supongo que esto de casarme me hace ver más mayor- le dije en broma, haciendo que los dos nos riéramos.

- Sabes, Bells, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- me dijo, haciendo que ahora la que llorara fuera yo.- Estás preciosa- me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar.

- Gracias, papá- le dije mientras empezaba a llorar y me desahogaba de él como cuando era pequeña.

- Siempre estará a tu lado, Bells. Ella te amaba muchísimo, y estaría muy feliz de verte casarte con el hombre a quién amas, y más al saber que la harías abuela por partida doble- me dijo mientras tocaba mi vientre justo en el momento en el que mis pequeños decidieron moverse, ganándose nuestra risa.

Me giré y miré la pista, viendo como Emmett me llamaba para que fuera hasta él.

- Ve con tu hermano y diviértete- me dijo mientras me señalaba a Emmett.

- Te quiero, papá- le dije mientras le daba un beso.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña- me dijo a la vez que me sonreía.

Al llegar al lado de Emmett, me cogió entre sus brazos y empezamos a bailar, haciendo que me riera por la forma en que Em bailaba.

- Enana, me alegro de que seas feliz- me dijo mientras me abrazaba después de estar un rato bailando.

- Gracias. Él me hace feliz- le dije mientras miraba a Edward y me encontraba con su mirada, haciendo que nos sonriéramos.

- Ve con él, anda. Se nota que te echa de menos- me dijo, empujándome prácticamente hacia Edward.

Cuando sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, me sentí de nuevo en casa.

Estuvimos bailando tranquilamente, metidos en nuestra burbuja hasta que la voz de Alice nos sacó de ella.

- Bien, señores y señoras, señoritas y señoritos- dijo, haciendo que todo el mundo se riera.- Creo que es hora de lanzar el ramo y la liga- dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Edward me cogió de la cintura y me llevó hasta una mesa, subiéndome en ella.

Al mirar hacia la gente, vi que todas las chicas se habían puesto juntas, viendo quién conseguía el ramo.

Me giré y miré los ojos de Edward mientras cogía el ramo que él me pasaba mientras posaba sus manos en mis caderas, evitando que me cayera, y de paso dio un beso a mi vientre, mirándolo con amor, haciendo que me derritiera.

Tiré el ramo y le tocó a Rose, quién chilló como loca cuando lo cogió, corriendo hacia mi hermano, ganándose la risa de todo el mundo.

Llegó el momento de la liga, momento más bochornoso de mi vida, la verdad.

Edward metió su cabeza debajo de la falda y fue repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi pierna hasta llegar a la liga y chuparme y lamerme alrededor de ella, ganándome, seguramente, un chupetón allí.

Cuando salió debajo de la falda, me miró de forma pícara, haciendo que me ruborizara aún más.

Me reí mucho cuando la liga calló a manos de Emmett, haciendo que Rose chillara y volviera a ir hacia él mientras éste le cogía en brazos y daba vueltas con ella.

Cuando terminó ese momento, cada uno se fue a donde estaba antes de el momento del ramo y la liga, y como estaba muy cansada, le pedí a Edward que nos fueramos, y él me dio la razón, ya que según él, era tarde y había que cumplir con la noche de bodas, haciendo que un furioso sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas.

Después de decidir, nos despedimos de la gente y nos fuimos al hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas, una de las noches más felices de mi vida.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aqui estoy de vuelta, jejeje =)

Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero soñé con el vestido de Bella y no paré de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo, ya que no tenía las palabras suficientes para describirlo, XD

Bien, antes que nada, quiero aclararos algo...

Me confundí en mi propia historia, y eso no está muy bien que se diga...

La madre de Bella está muerta y yo me pensaba que estaba viva.

LO SIENTO MUCHO

El cap anterior está arreglado =)

Y con respecto a Charlie, ya hace 3 meses que le dispararon...

Se supone que es tiempo suficiente para que se recupere =)

Bueno, chicas, espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

**Mil gracias a:** mone cullen, Lauri R, sabi07, Amejo, Tast Cullen, EMILY, Jukensy.

Ya queda menos...

Sólo un cap más y el epílogo.

Por cierto, acepto nombres para los bebés, jejeje =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	28. Bienvenidos al mundo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Bienvenidos al mundo.

**BPOV**

Edward y yo habíamos decidido esperar a hacer la luna de miel cuando los niños hubieran nacido, por lo que el mes de vacaciones por la luna de miel, lo pasamos haciendo las habitaciones de los bebés, ya que habíamos decidido que habría una para cada una.

La habitación de la pequeña estaba pintada de rosa clarito.

La cuna estaba en medio de la habitación, y a su lado, el cambiador.

En una de las esquinas, había una mecedora, y en el lado contrario, un baúl con juguetes.

La habiación del pequeño estaba pintado de azul cielo.

En este caso, la cuna estaba en la esquina y el cambiador en frente.

La mecedora estaba al otro lado de la cuna, junto al baúl de los juguetes.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido hacer una habitación para cada uno por que según Edward, yo estaría más atento por mi pequeño y él por la pequeña, cosa que yo no creía que fuera la verdad, por mucho que yo quisiera un mini Edward. ¿Quién no lo querría con la belleza de mi marido?

_Marido... esa palabra si que suena bien_- pensé mientras sonreía como una adolescente.

Y es que no era para menos.

Aunque estuviera embarazada, Edward se las ingeniaba para que no siempre hicieramos la misma postura cuando hacíamos el amor, incluso creo que vi un libro sobre posturas para embarazadas, aunque como no lo volví a ver, creía que había sido mi imaginación.

Cada día que pasaba, amaba más a Edward, si eso era posible.

Pero volviendo al presente, sólo quedaban 2 semanas para que nuestros pequeños estuvieran con nosotros.

Pero hace 1 semana que Edward no está en casa.

Tuvo que salir de viaje a dar una conferencia a Nueva York, y aunque él no quería, prácticamente le obligué a ir, ya que esta conferencia era muy importante para él.

Eso ocasionó que Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper se vinieran a vivir a nuestra casa para no dejarme sola.

La verdad es que les agradecía mucho su compañía, ya que cuando estaba sola, me ponía a pensar en Edward y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Habíamos hecho de todo...

Desde jugar a videojuegos, pasar el día en la piscina, ir a la playa, al parque o simplemente quedarnos en casa a ver una película.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?- contesté.

- Hola, mi amor- me dijo Edward.

- ¡Edward!- chillé. -No sabes lo que te echo de menos- le dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos.

- Yo también te echo de menos, amor- me dijo en un suspiro.- Os echo de menos a los tres- dijo, haciendo que me saliera una sonrisa involuntariamente.

- Creo que los peques también te echan de menos, están revoltosos y sabes que sólo se calman cuando oyen tu voz o cuando les cantas- le dije mientras tocaba mi vientre, sintiendo como mis bebés se movían.

- Prometo que intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible, amor. Sabes que no me gusta alejarme de ti, y menos cuando sólo quedan dos semanas para que la familia aumente- me dijo, haciendo que me riera.

- Esperarán por ti. No creo que les guste que su papi no esté aquí cuando decidan nacer- le dije para calmarlo.

- Vuelvo dentro de dos días. Para ese tiempo, ya habré terminado de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, así que no estaremos mucho más tiempo separados.

- Eso espero- le dije.

- ¡Bella, ya hemos llegado!- chilló Alice desde la planta baja.

- Amor, te tengo que dejar, que Alice ha llegado- le dije con pena.

- Te amo, cariño. Piensa que sólo son dos días más.

- Contaré los minutos- le dije en un suspiro.- Te amo.

Colgué y bajé a ver que es lo que quería Alice.

- Bella, hoy toca noche de películas- me dijo mientras saltaba.

- Vale. Voy a hacer las palomitas- le dije mientras me giraba para dirigirme a la cocina.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Emmett ha traído pizza, y nosotros hemos comprado chuches, galletas y palomitas, así que todo está hecho- me dijo mientras me conducía al sofá.

- Creo que me volveré a quedar embarazada muy pronto si me atendéis así de bien- le dije, provocando su risa.

Cuando terminamos la tarde de película, que vimos Sr. y Sra. Smith y El diario de Bridget Jones, haciendo que todos nos muriéramos de la risa al verla.

Después de ver las películas, nos fuimos a dormir, yo deseando que pasasen pronto estos dos días.

Al día siguiente, me despertaron los rayos del sol, ya que se me había olvidado cerrar las persianas antes de irme a dormir.

Me sentía un poco extraña, como si algo no fuera bien, pero lo dejé pasar.

Después de desayunar, me fui a la piscina, ya que me relajaba bastante y ayudaba a que los pequeños no se movieran tanto.

Mientras hacía los ejercicios de relajación que me había dicho el médico, sentí un pinchazo en la barriga.

- No pasa nada, Bella, serán los nervios porque Edward vuelve mañana- me dije mientras intentaba volver a hacer los ejercicios, haciendo que me volviera a dar un pinchazo más fuerte, seguido de una patada.

Como me empezó a doler, decidí salir de la piscina e ir a buscar a Alice.

Cuando salí, vi que había un líquido rojo que corría por mis piernas.

- ¡Alice!- chillé mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me preguntó mientras entraba en la sala (_nota: se supone que esta piscina es una piscina cubierta_).

- Estoy sangrando- le dije mientras señalaba al líquido rojo que caía por mis piernas.

- Tranquila, mejor cámbiate y nos vamos al hospital- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me cogía de la mano, ya que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que no me movía, sólo miraba el líquido que corría por mis piernas.

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación y me pasó un vestido mientras yo me secaba con una toalla.

Sentía como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ya que no podía parar de pensar que algo malo les pasaba a mis bebés.

- Bella, todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes- me dijo Alice como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

Asentí y terminé de cambiarme.

En cuanto acabé, nos fuimos rápidamente hacia el hospital con el coche de Alice.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunté mientras trataba de respirar regularmente, ya que los pinchazos eran cada vez más fuertes.

- Se han ido esta mañana a comprar una cosa para el aniversario de Emmett y Rose- me dijo agachaba la mirada para que no la viera.

- No pasa nada, Alice. Todo irá bien- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me acomodaba en el asiento.- Pero has llamado a Edward, ¿no?

- Sí, lo hice mientras esperaba a que bajaras. Me ha dicho que vendrá lo más rápido que pueda- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano.

- Eso espero, no quiero que se pierda nada de nuestros pequeños- le dije mientras le sonreía.

- Bella, ya estamos en el hospital, sólo aguanta un poco más- me dijo mientras me empezaba a respirar más entrecortadamente.

Bajamos del coche y fuimos hacia la entrada.

- ¡Un médico!- empezó a chillar Alice como una loca en cuanto entramos por la puerta.

- Alice, relájate, me estás poniendo nerviosa- le dije, y eso sirvió para que se calmara.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- dijo un médico.

- Sí, estaba en la piscina cuando sentí un pinchazo y al salir estaba sangrando. Desde entonces no he parado de sangrar- le expliqué.

- Bien. ¿De cuánto estás?- me preguntó.

- Me faltan dos semanas para cumplir- le dije.

- Pasa- me dijo de inmediato.

Cuando entramos, me tumbaron en una camilla mientras me conectaban a una máquina para sentir los corazones de mis pequeños mientras que un médico me revisaba, mirando que nada estuviera mal.

- Parece que estás de parto- me dijo, lo que hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

- Bella, no te preocupes, ahora llamo a Edward para preguntarle dónde está- me dijo Alice.

Alice desapareció y a mi me pusieron un calmante para que descansara un poco, ya que aún no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada y no me podía dormir.

En cuanto sentí un cálido roce en mi frente, me obligué a abrir los ojos.

- Edward- le dije en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

- Hola, amor- me dijo mientras me sonreía y se agachaba a besar mis labios.

- Siento la interrupción, pero hemos mirado a la Señorita Cullen y ya esta suficientemente dilatada- nos dijo el médico.

Después de eso, el médico, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala de parto.

Al cabo de 30 min, casi creía que me iba a dar algo de tanto empujar.

- No puedo más- dije mientras me volvía a tumbar en la cama después de empujar.

- Vamos, amor, tu puedes- me dijo mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente y me apretaba la mano mientras me miraba con cariño.

- Señora Cullen, sólo un empujón más, lo prometo- me dijo el doctor.

- Más le vale- le dije entre dientes mientras volvía a empujar.

Justamente en ese momento, sentí como si algo saliera de mi cuerpo, seguido de un llanto.

- ¿Quiere venir a cortar el cordón umbilical, señor Cullen?- le preguntó el médico a Edward, quién me miró como pidiendo mi opinión.

- Ve- le dije con una sonrisa mientras sentía que me tendría que poner a empujar para que mi otro bebé saliera.

- Es preciosa, Bella- me dijo Edward mientras miraba al pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos.- Hola, Elisabeth- dijo Edward mientras apoyaba a la bebé en mi pecho.

- Hola pequeña- dije mientras la abrazaba, pero enseguida sentí un dolor, diciéndome mi pequeño que quería salir.

- Bien, señora Cullen, hora de volver a empujar- me dijo el médico mientras se volvía a acomodar para sacar a mi pequeño.

Al cabo de unos cuantos empujones, mi peque aún no salía.

- Por el amor de Dios, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen junior, como no salgas verás lo que es tener una madre enfadada- dije entre dientes, ganándome la risa de todos los que estaban en la sala, incluida la de Edward, pero parece que mi pequeño me entendió, ya que con un empujón más, salió.

En cuanto lo sentí, me dejé caer en la camilla, cansada mientras sentía el llanto de mi pequeño.

- Amor, es precioso- me dijo Edward mientras colocaba a mi bebé encima de mi pecho.

- Te has echo rogar, amor- le dije a mi pequeño mientras lo acunaba contra mi pecho, haciendo que parase de llorar.

Lo miré un momento a los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió, supe una cosa:

- Te prometo que nunca me enfadaré contigo- le dije mientras lo miraba fíjamente y lo acurrucaba más contra mí.

- ¿Y eso?- me preguntó Edward.

- Por que es igual que tú, y nunca me podría enfadar contigo- le respondí.

- Entonces yo nunca me podré pelear con mi princesa- me dijo mientras ponía a Elisabeth encima de mi pecho también.

- ¿Por qué?- fue mi turno de preguntar mientras apartaba la mirada de mi príncipe y la ponía sobre mi pequeña.

- Por que es igual de guapa que su mamá- me respondío.

- Genial, entonces yo seré la mala para Elisabeth y tu el malo para Anthony- le dije, haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

Por fin eramos una família, por fin todos juntos.

- Te amo- le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti, mi reina- me dijo, haciendo que me saliera una sonrisa antes de que mis labios fueran cubiertos por los suyos.

Al final todo acaba como uno quiere, nadie se espera los cambios de la vida que a una persona le pueden pasar, y yo menos aún me imaginaba estar así, con el hermano de mi mejor amiga y con mis dos pequeños.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, me tardé como un siglo en actualizar, y lo siento, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.

Este es el último cap, sólo queda el epílogo...

La verdad es que tampoco no quiero terminar esta historia, ya que esta historia es muy importante para mí, ya que ha sido la primera =)

Espero que aún estéis ahi =D

**Mil gracias a: **Lauri R, Tast Cullen, Jukensy, Strangeeers, maria cullen, stef-cullen, jupy

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Epílogo

**BPOV**

El paso del tiempo...

Sonreía mientras veía a mis pequeños jugando juntos.

Anthony y Nessie tenían 3 años, y la pequeña Marie 1 año y medio.

Sí, cómo decía Emmett, ibamos a formar un equipo de futbol unisex, ya que estaba embarazada de 4 meses, esta vez de un niño.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Edward de no tener más, o al menos de momento, ya que si ahora todo era un caos con los tres, cuando viniera mi pequeño no tenía ni idea de cómo serían las cosas...

- Hola, mi amor- me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba en el cuello.

- Hola, amor- le dije mientras me giraba y lo besaba, a la vez que él aprovechaba y acariciaba mi vientre, haciendo que nuestro pequeño se moviera, dándole la bienvenida a su papá.

- ¡Papi!- oí que gritó Nessie.

- ¡Mami!- gritó Anthony.

Sí, como ven, Anthony es un niño de mamá y Nessie una niña de papá, mientras que Marie es mimada por los dos.

Una vez que dejé a Anthony en el suelo y saludé a Nessie, me dirigí hacia mi pequeña.

- Hola, tesoro mío- le dije mientras la levantaba y la besaba, haciendo que se ruborizase.

Marie era una mezcla entre ambos, y aparte de tener el color de mi pelo, tenía mi verguenza y mi sonrojo, mientras que tenía la forma de la cara y los ojos de Edward.

- Hola, preciosa- la saludó Edward mientras la cogía y le hacia cosquillas, ganándose su risa.

- Hola, chicos- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Hola, mamá- la saludó Edward.

- Hola, Esme- le dije.

- Bien, pequeños, ¡vamos a merendar!- dijo Esme sonriendo, ganándose un chillido por parte de Anthony y Nessie y una sonrisa de parte de Marie.

Edward la dejó en el suelo y se fue hacia Esme, que la esperaba mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella.

- Ven, vamos a descansar- me dijo Edward mientras me cogía de la mano y me guiaba hacia nuestra habitación.

Una vez dentro, Edward se dirigió al baño, a preparar un relajante baño mientras yo me apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón y cerraba los ojos, dejando que la brisa del mar me golpeara en la cara, llevándome hacia los recuerdos de nuestra luna de miel.

Al final, Edward y yo nos fuimos cuando Anthony y Nessie tenian 8 meses.

Viajamos a Cancún y la verdad es que fue inolvidable...

Nos amamos como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo haciamos, ya que no teniamos que ser cuidadosos por que estaban los niños, y paso algo que realmente no nos esperábamos... me quedé embarazada de Marie.

Nos pusimos muy felices, ya que una vez que veiamos crecer a Anthony y a Marie, Edward no dejaba de decirme que quería más niños, verlos crecer felices, que nos llamen papá y mamá.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Edward me volvió a rodear con sus brazos.

- El baño está listo, mi amor- me susurró en el oído, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Me acompañó hasta el lavabo, me desnudó despacio, tomándose su tiempo, y luego me introdujo en la bañera, donde me dejé resbalar, sintiendo como el agua caliente desacía los nudos de mi espalda y me quitaba el cansancio de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Hoy ha sido un día duro?- me preguntó Edward mientras se acomodaba en mi espalda.

- Un poco, la verdad. Aunque siempre me muero por llegar a casa para estar con los niños- le contesté.

- Con respecto a eso... he pensado que cuando nazca el bebé, creo que tendrías que quedarte en casa a cuidar de los niños. Ya sabes que yo gano suficiente para los dos, no hace falta que trabajes- me dijo Edward.

- No sé. Me lo pensaré- le constesté.

- Sabes, yo tengo una muy buena forma de convencerte- me dijo mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello.

- ¿Si?- le pregunté mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en su pelo y echaba la cabeza para atrás, para darle mejor acceso.

- Si- me dijo a la vez que acariciaba mi vientre, subiendo poco a poco hasta mis pechos.

- Edward- gemí mientras me apoyaba más en él.

- Bella- gruñó Edward cuando me empecé a frotar contra él.

- Te necesito- le dije a la vez que me giraba y quedaba enfrente de él.

- Ven aquí- me dijo Edward, dándome la mano y levantándome.

Me cogió por el trasero, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas.

- Edward- gemí cuando entró de una sola estocada en mí.

- Te amo, os amo- me dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía y acariciaba mi vientre, haciendo que yo sonriese.

- Yo también te amo, cariño, pero ahora lo necesito fuerte- le dije, haciendo que gruñese y me empezara a embestir más fuerte.

Pronto lo único que se escuchaba en el baño eras nuestros gemidos y nuestros jadeos, acompañados de nuestros nombres.

- Edward- grité cuando cambió de posición, haciendo que entrara más profundamente.

- Shh...- me dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

Tras tres embestidas más, sentí como alcanzaba mi propio orgasmo y Edward se venía conmigo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos resbalando hasta que nos quedamos apoyados en el suelo de la ducha.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

- Si- le contesté mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Después de calmarnos, nos duchamos lentamente, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos sin ningún fin sexual, simplemente disfrutando de nosotros, de nuestro momento a solas.

Cuando terminamos, nos cambiamos y bajamos hasta el comedor, donde se encontraban nuestros pequeños monstruitos.

- Mamá- dijo Marie mientras venía gateando hasta mí, ya que no le gustaba mucho caminar por que la pobre había heredado mi torpeza.

- Mi vida- le dije a la vez que la cogía en brazos y le daba un beso.

Aprovechó que estuvo en mis brazos para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Estás cansada, amor?- le pregunté mientras la acunaba.

- Si- me dijo en un susurro, cerrando sus ojitos.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotras, ya que era muy raro que Marie no estuviera despierta a esta hora.

- Está cansada- le dije mientras yo me acercaba a los peques.

Anthony estaba jugando con sus coches mientras que Nessie jugaba con sus juguetes.

Edward se dirigió a Anthony y yo me senté en el suelo con Nessie, apoyando a Marie contra mi, que al escuchar a su hermana hablar había abierto los ojos.

Después de jugar un rato con ellos y darles de cenar, los llevamos a la cama, ya que era tarde.

Yo acosté a Marie y a Nessie mientras que Edward acostaba a Anthony, ya que él era el que más se tardaba en dormir.

- Son perfectos, ¿no crees?- le pregunté.

- Si, hemos echo a unos niños increibles- me dijo, ocasionando que me riera.

- Tonto- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho.- Te amo- le dije a la vez que le miraba a los ojos.

- Como yo a ti- me respondió a la vez que me besaba.

- Dios, no tienes ni idea de como te agradezco que aparecieras en mi vida- le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Amor- me dijo a la vez que me levantaba la cara y me sonreía a la vez que se inclinaba hacia mí.- Gracias por los cambios que produciste en mi vida. No tienes idea de como te lo agradezco.

- Gracias a ti- le dije a la vez que él se inclinaba y rozaba mis labios con los suyos.

Hay gente que piensa que todo tiene que ser igual siempre, preo a mi me encantan los cambios de la vida.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bueno... aquí está el final...

No tenéis idea de que me ha costado escribir el final... simplemente por que esta historia ha aportado mucho a mi vida como "escritora", ya que he aprendido mucho en el transcurso de esta historia.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que habéis estado ahí, dejándome review cap tras cap o siendo lectora silenciosa. Gracias.

**Mil gracias a:** delitah cullen, Lauri R, jupy, suppatinsondecullen, Tast Cullen, nany87.

Último review?

Nos leemos en otra historia.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura.

P.D.: Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Espero que todo os vaya muy bien =)


	30. Facebook

Hola chicas...

Veréis, quería informaros de que he abierto una cuenta de facebook, donde pondré adelantos de mis fics, y recomandaré otros que yo me haya leído y me hayan gustado mucho, y a autoras, y si alguna quiere, pondré sus historias =)

Lo he empezado hoy, y hay colgadas fotos y las portadas de "Los cambios de la vida", "Proteger lo tuyo" y "Retraso de una hija". Estoy trabajando en hacer más =D

Es Laura Cullen-Swan (si lo buscais por nombre) laura-cullen-swan (arroba) hotmail (punto) com si lo buscáis por mail.

Espero que os guste la pagina, jejeje =)

Nos leemos mañana.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
